Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED
by Igarashi Tsuki
Summary: Part 1: Miku is a secret superstar on social media under the name: Vocaloid 01. She is going into High School, meets new people and becomes immediately curious about a music and banana loving boy. Part 2: two years have pasted and now something happens which changes everything. Everyone will suffer but as they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. But will everyone heal?
1. Chapter 1: Sekiranun Graffiti (Part 1)

Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED

 **Author: So the time has come to finally show you the amplified version of the original. Hope you enjoy because I am** _ **soooo**_ **far behind in my Pokémon stories!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH VOCALOIDS AND SONGS!**

 **Warning: Language, some violence, some suggestive scenes**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sekiranun Graffiti (Part 1: Seeing Supercell Storms)

Well, I know how I started off my original but no, I am not. I know I am going to say something like: It was a beautiful…la-de-de-da.

So I will because…why not.

* * *

-Miku's POV- (LoL not)

I wake up to the sound of chirping birds, rustling leaves, footsteps, noise. Mondays, fuck you. Fuck you completely. Ruin my week by existing; but that would mean I'd hate Tuesdays…nnnnngggggg, brain is so sleepy.

"Yo Miku-chan! Breakfast is ready!" my brother shouts loudly from down the hall of our small apartment. I groan and force my heavy, well not heavy, you know…never mind. I got up with extreme effort.

My name is Hatsune Miku, 16 and about to start my first day of…

"FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL!" I scream in a high pitch voice.

"Argh! JESUS CHRIST MIKU!" my brother shouts angrily. Oh, my older brother (by 4 years) is Hatsune Mikuo. He likes to drink sometimes and last night he came home drunk and is probably suffering from a hangover.

'But he shouted, maybe it was the pitch?'

Never mind. I like leeks and singing and my friends and my family…who is away most of the time. You see our parents work constantly overseas and since they are working so much, they barely come home and they don't want to drag us out of school, so they brought us this apartment and pay for our school fees online or something. I walk to my mirror and sigh. I wish I could grow a little more. But I don't worry about that. I get on my school uniform and put my teal hair into twin tails and skip happily to the kitchen to see my brother groaning and sighing.

"What happened last night brother?" I ask curiously.

"Meiko-san challenged me to a sake drinking contest and…well I lost, badly" he replied groaning. I knew Meiko, she was a fan of sake and constantly got drunk but never seemed to appear…hung-over the next day, which is probably why my brother is more pissed off today because Meiko is probably going to mock his hurting head.

My brother worked in my high school, here in Kyoto. He was a science teacher who taught the first years. Like me! He was given the job as soon as he left the same school after his exceptional grades and recommendations from colleges (he did courses that sometimes allowed him to go to some colleges).

"Well, I'll drive us to the school, without dying hopefully" Mikuo said groaning and I realised my first day of high school, might become one in hospital.

Shit…

* * *

-Len's POV-

"Len…hey, Lenny…SHOTA!" a voice suddenly shouts, releasing me from the blank, open eyed trance I had.

"Don't call me that Rin" I reply sighing. I would only allow her to get away with calling me a shota when waking me up from sleep. Or trance. My sister looked a lot like me, blonde hair, blue eyes like the azure sea, she was slightly shorter than me and we both had the same figure. Which is why many people mistake us for twins. Well technically we are but not blood related twins.

My name is Kagamine Len, I'm 16 and starting my cursed life at high school. I really didn't want to go. I have…problems with people. When I was a young boy I was put into martial art classes and I learnt self-defence while also learning music.

Ah! I love music. Bands and artists like 'FLOW', 'Orange Range', 'Green Day', 'Fallout Boy'. Ahhhh... bliss. I love 'Green Day' they seem to have that sense of…reality about them whether it be insanity, drugs, love or politics. 'Orange Range' they just have go music, mixtures of rap, rock, pop-

"LEN GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS TO EAT THE BREAKFAST _I_ MADE OR I WILL NUKE THE BANANAS!" Rin yelled from down stairs and I sighed and decided obedience = bananas. So I got dressed, put on my white shirt, navy blue shorts, a blue jacket and some runners. I put my white headphones around my neck and put the wire down my shirt and connected it to my iPod (my case had bananas on it). I put my long hair in a small ponytail and grab my already packed bag and walked downstairs of the small two storey apartment we owed. We were on the top floor and because our parents, Lola and Leon are part of an international company called Yamaha. My own parents had high ranking jobs but they died when I was 12. I sniff. That month was bad and I _knew_ it affected me. I could tell by my insomnia. I hated sleeping. They died when I asleep and I turned on the news the next morning and…never mind.

"Morning Rin" I say yawning.

"God damn it Len, go to sleep once in a while" she said pouting. I shrug, it's not like I care in any way.

"Breakfast is ready" she said sliding me a plate of bacon and eggs.

I eat as I listen to an opening door and a closing door and people leaving for their mundane and boring lives. Soon I hear the screeching of tires and a scream from people as the loud noise startled them.

"We catching a bus?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah" Rin answered nodding.

Damn, I have to be around people.

* * *

-Miku's POV-

I was at Kyoto High School now, after the welcoming ceremony thingy in the gymnasium. I was _soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ bored. I sigh as more boys try and confess to me. I got this in Middle School too. For fuck sakes. I love music with bands and artists like: 'supercell' and 'A Day To Remember (ADTR)'. They make me fell...lost within the lyrics, the notes and the voices being sung.

"MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I hear a screaming voice and I jolt forward as a smaller girl hugs me from behind. I see the blonde hair, the white ribbon twitching rapidly to her excited emotions and the closed blue eyes.

"Rin let go, we are in public" I said with my hands on my hips as people walked pass us.

"Sorry Miku…but it been forever since we last seen each other!" Rin replied smiling. I sigh.

Rin was in my music group which was outside of school, when we were younger but when Middle School hit, we began to see each other less and less but we still communicated via phone, email and texts. But I haven't seen her since we were 12.

"What class are you in?" Rin asked eagerly.

"Errrrrrrrr…1-3 with a Mr. Kiyoteru" I answer.

"ARGH! I'm in 1-2 with Ms. Meiko" Rin replied groaning. I smile. Rin was like a puppy dog right now, never wanting to leave it's master.

"Don't worry, I'll see you at lunch or break or something like that" I said patting her head.

"Okay Miku-san" Rin pouted before cursing and running off to find her class as I was in front of mine. I walk in and see a class with girls eager to meet my acquaintee and boys who kept muttering: eye candy.

WTF.

Well, most of the boys. I spot one boy looking out the window with white headphones on his head covering his ears. He had a small notepad out and kept writing down something. His blonde hair and blue eyes reminded of someone I just saw. But I deduced that possibly because the boy had black rings around his eyes and the person I was thinking of was energetic and happy not tired and quiet.

"Everyone please sit down" I voice said and I see a man wearing black trousers, a white shirt under a black jacket, he had headphones around his own neck, steel frame glasses over his grey eyes and his black hair seemed to shine in the classroom lighting. "I am Hiyama Kiyoteru, I will be your home teacher or some crap like that for this god damn year"

The class seemed, a little relaxed and surprised by Kiyoteru-sensei. He seemed…studious, hard but he was actually just a bored as us.

"Right, need to know who the fuck you are" Kiyoteru said and we all seem…nervous at his sudden coarse language. He seemed to notice this, "I have tourettes".

We nervously laughed. Was he joking? Or was he serious. Anyways we got on with it.

A blonde haired, cat eared, South Korean girl was SeeU. A light pink haired girl was IA. A boy with a bandana covering his black hair and who had a decorated scabbard for a _real_ blade was Yuuma. I wonder how he got that through school without trouble. The blonde haired, English boy. The one with the bandage over his right eye was Oliver and his goldfinch was James.

I mean, my class is weird. Already I have a cat-obsessed Korean girl, a dangerous and man looking thug and an English boy with a bird called James.

Two things. One, my class is multicultural and two, it is _soooooooooooo_ quirky.

"And you, the one with the teal twintails with the teal eyes and with _every_ boy looking at her" Kiyoteru said. Reminding me that it is my turn and secondly to tell the boys to stop being pervs.

"My name is Hatsune Miku, I like music and leeks!" I introduce myself cheerfully and I sat down.

"Cheers" Kiyoteru said writing down my name on the whiteboard up front and drew a leek next to it. I notice there also symbols to represent other people. Yuuma had a katana, Oliver had a bird and SeeU had a cat. "You the one not listening!"

The boy stood up without removing his headphones, I wonder how he knew what was being said.

"I'm Kagamine Len, I guess I like music and bananas" he said shrugging before sitting down. Some of the boys muttered darkly. They seemed to think maybe Len was trying to get close to me by saying he like music but by the look of things. He genuinely _does_ like music. Wait…Kagamine…RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

* * *

-Third Person POV-

Miku and Rin were walking up the stairs of the school to go to the rooftop for lunch. The boys confessing to Miku was beginning to annoy her, and it was her _first_ day of high school. So they decided that peace and quiet was required. Rin had threatened any boy who followed them would feel her wrath. They laughed until she kicked a third year boy in the face for trying to follow them. The boys realised…following was an unhealthy choice for them.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" Miku exclaimed and Rin laughed.

"You mean Len?" she replied as they reached the top.

"Yeah" Miku answered and they walked out and saw…Len laying down on his back nodding his head to the music in his headphones, he was staring up at the sky. He was humming a familiar tune. Miku realised what it us. You see, many teenagers now-a-days are YouTube makers, some successful, some not. Miku was one of these. But her parents made her go under a made up name, as sensibility dictates. So Miku was called 'Vocaloid 01' after the combination of vocals and android (I guess) and she was the first under the name. No one knew who she _actually_ was. Not even Rin or her brother Mikuo which is why she was a little nervous now.

" _Niwaka ame ga toori sugiteiku/Zubunure no boku wa tachitsuku shite_ " Len sung in a voice Rin never heard before.

" _Natsu no nioi ga sukoshi shita/Nee kono mama tabi ni dekake you yo_ " Miku continued the verse. Now Rin glanced at Miku, they seemed to be in perfect harmony.

" _Doko ka tooku/Dore kurai toki ga sugitatte/Kono omoi wo mune ni shimatte/Bokura wa ikite ikun da/Ai to music sore dake de ii nda/Hoshii mono wa subete aru kara/Boku no naka ni_ " Len and Miku sung as the chorus seemed to be what made Len realize that Miku was here and his sister Rin. When they finished, Len freaked out and then Miku freaked out realising what she had done. Rin just glanced at the two in amusement. They seemed so alike.

"Hi, my name is Hatsune Miku" Miku introduced smiling sweetly. Len looked at Rin and she nodded.

"Kagamine Len" Len replied slowly, his caution was obvious. Rin looked nervously at Len, he was freaking out. He didn't like meeting new people but Rin also saw something new in those blue eyes of his...recognition and interest.

"Umm, a-a-are you V-v-vocaloid 01 on YouTube?" Len asked blankly and innocently, free of guile. Miku was smiling outside but inside she was sweating.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Len what are you talking about you idiot! Miku can't be Vocaloid 01! Their voices may sound similar but Miku doesn't like media like that!" Rin cracked up breaking the tension and Len apologized. Miku didn't mind but she was now interested in the boy with the _true_ sense of music.

* * *

-Len's POV-

I sigh as I walk through the door of my room. Miku was…interesting and the rest of the day was spent having people looking at me as if I murdered their friend or something. Rin disregarded the fact that Miku was Vocaloid 01. But _she_ was. I heard the voice, unwavering, at ease with the song I was singing, it was as if she made it. I believe she did. I turn on my laptop and click on the familiar red play button.

I go to my own channel and see my videos. Songs. Covers, original, instrumental. I wasn't a famous as Vocaloid 01 but I try.

Maybe Miku isn't Vocaloid 01. I was thinking for a long time about this. I shook my head at last. As I switched off my laptop. I had homework to do, and that is priority.

Still I wonder though.

I still wonder.

Why was I so interested in this girl?

Ah! fuck it.

* * *

The start of the thunderclouds becoming storm.

* * *

 **Author: See you next time. Know the story is a little all over the place but forgive me. I gave been fucked up and spun out of my room.**

 **Check out Singing Swords!**

 **Favourite, follow and review! IMPORTANT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Stuck With Me (Part 1)

Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED

 **Author: Hey, so I think people may like this or may not but let's get into it.**

 **New! Ask Us! – An interview/Q &A with me and all my characters from all my stories. Ash, Miku, Len, Gakupo, Cynthia, etc. **

**PM me for questions or leave one in the reviews, I will answer them and if you have a certain question for a certain character, go ahead and ask them.**

 **P.S. the song sung in the previous chapter was 'Sekiranun Graffiti' by ryo(supercell). Check out both Miku's and Len's versions of the song. Miku was the original and Len did a cover. They are very good!**

 **DISCLAIMER: WHY DO PEOPLE THINK THAT I MIGHT OWN OR STEAL VOCALOIDS? I CAN'T HACK OR STEAL A JAPANESE HOLGRAM/ROBOT. I LIVE DOWN-UNDER. GOOD LUCK FOR ME STEALING, EH? Or songs/lyrics…**

* * *

Chapter 2: Stuck With Me (Part 1: Well I Know I'm Not All Right)

-Len's POV-

"Len…Len…KAGAMINE FUCKING LEN!" Kiyoteru-sensei shouted ripping off my headphones. The class sniggered as I was scolded at; I was attempting to catch a tiny nap. But without success, Kiyoteru had senses like a hawk…or dog…or something with good hearing skills.

"S-sorry Kiyoteru-sensei" I apologise standing up and bowing. Kiyoteru sighed and gave me back my headphones.

"Well can you at least answer this equation?" Kiyoteru-sensei asked pointing at the lengthy equation on the board. I feel the look of many of my classmates bore into my spine, I feel a little nervous. But I answer it nevertheless. I move my finger around, mutter and think before nodding.

"The answer is x equals 4" I answer nodding confidently. Kiyoteru-sensei glanced at the board then back at me, nodding. He was obviously impressed.

"Correct, sit down please Mr. Kagamine" he says thinking, a small smile lit up his face but was gone before anyone else noticed. I heave a sigh of relief. I didn't mind maths but I found it too easy, I had been playing music since I was a young child and I guess maybe the structured way of the notes I played had something to do with the way I did maths.

I place my head on my hands and think of a faraway place. Of green hills, pink sakura trees, azure and clear blue waters, a light blue sky with fluffy white and light grey clouds that make up the most intriguing shapes imaginable. I sigh and open my eyes to see another pair staring right back at me. I yelp and scramble back but fell off my chair as I did so.

"Hehehe! So adorable!" the voice giggled cutely and I scowl slightly. It wasn't funny, I realise that class is over and I did…after all, take a nap.

"Christ, what the hell?" I exclaimed at the giggling voice and I see a hand offering assistance getting up.

Now kind people would accept such a hand and thank the person for their kindness and selflessness.

I am a kind person but not an…accepting one.

I grunted and got up myself before brushing myself down. And I recognise the figure.

"M-miku?" I stutter nervously as I saw several boys growl at me and I feel…vulnerable now.

"Yeah! I saw you sleeping so I looked after you when you did, Kiyoteru-sensei let you off the hook this time saying: he must have been studying hard last night" Miku explained smiling, her teal twintails were intriguing to say the least. An unusual hair colour.

Jesus DNA splicing has advanced fast.

"Thanks" I reply bowing. I had a feeling of trust coming from this girl. She was genuine and kind-hearted. Unlike many people I know.

"Hey, would you want to join the Music Club?" Miku asked cheerfully and hopefully. Handing me a sheet with the words: MUSIC CLUB! FOR THOSE WHO ARE TALENTED!

"Um, sorry but I have…errr, other commitments" I said awkwardly, not wanting to say: "fuck off".

"Oh, I see, well if you change your mind, came see me, okay?"

"Okay?" I phrase the one word answer like a question and feel stupid.

"See ya later!" Miku said cheerfully waving from the classroom door. I sigh deeply. That girl has _so_ much energy…I mean…how?

* * *

It was end of the day! FINALLY! Freedom!

I pack my books and stuff into my bag and rush out of the class faster than anything ever. I didn't like sitting around doing nothing and I was tired and wanted to do my work then fall asleep…if I can. Insomnia is a bitch sometimes, no _all_ the time.

I walk home without Rin, she is in Kendo club fighting or killing other club members. Already a reputation for her has arisen. Rin the Ripper. She was dubbed. Due to the fact if you gave her a _real_ blade, she'd probably do that exactly. Even Gakupo was wary of her. Gakupo was the trainer (or coach or sensei or master or…argh!) of the club and usually was seen around school with his katana by his side and a war fan that he fanned himself with. That purple haired man was a man of honour, trained by the famous Yuuma himself! A man whom I look up to.

I walk home happily.

"Hey Len!" I hear a voice shout, I turn to face Akaito with his red blazing hair and red flaming eyes. He looked angry he was also with Rei, my black haired doppelganger by the looks of things and some other boys. I gulp.

"Y-yes Akaito-san" I answer.

"That's Akaito- _sama_ " Akaito replied stressing the honorific _–sama_. I roll my eyes, as if.

"Yes Akatio-san?" I repeat walking away. Akaito is fuming and he wasn't going to get physical I knew the area was too public and already I catch the glimpse of house owners peeking out their curtains watching the red haired boy.

"Stay away from Miku-chan or you will regret it!" he shouted and I sigh and keep walking back.

"Oh! Miku-chan! You want me to walk you home?" Akaito asked the passing tealette as she walked behind me. Wait? Where the fuck did she appear from?

"Oh, no thank you. I'm almost home!" she said smiling, skipping behind me. I groan and slump. I can already see my future slipping away from me.

"I see Miku-chan, see you tomorrow!" Akaito said smiling and she waved farewell and he looked at me but shrugged. He guessed that Miku had no interest in walking home with me. As soon as they disappeared Miku put her arms around him neck.

"WOAH!" I exclaimed.

"Teeheehee, I came just for you, you know!" Miku said giggling and I sigh. I was going to have to never let this girl where the fuck I live. But I guess, I _can_ be friendly; I mean she hasn't actually done me any harm.

"T-thanks?" I phrase it as more of a question than thanks.

"You know, I love the way you sing! You are so talented, more talented than probably Vocaloid 01!" she exclaimed smiling. I raise my eyebrow.

"Didn't Rin say you hate that type of media?" I ask curiously. My suspicions were arisen.

"Errr, yeah but…I do _sometimes_ go onto YouTube and find new…errrr…music" Miku replied nervously.

"I see" I mutter thoughtfully, this girl was strange. My theory was correct as she took out a leek and began to eat it.

Definitely strange.

* * *

I walk into the apartment block and press the elevator button 'up' and walked inside and pressed floor 4. And stood patiently as I went up. I walked out and took hold the door knob.

"You live here?" Miku asked and I jump back and give an exclaimation of surprise.

"Why are you stalking me?" I ask fearing my life and possessions.

"I live on this floor too" Miku replied smiling happily and I have a sudden feeling of fear tingle down my spine. This was too cliché! Way too fucking cliché! I mean WTF?! Since when? I never seen her here or around the general area! What is this shit? I am seriously freaking out.

"Can I came see inside?" she asked and I swallow and think. But my thoughts are interrupted by the door opening and my sister bowling me over and racing to Miku.

"I thought I heard you!" Rin squealed in delight and I groan as I get up. Painful.

"Well you weren't wrong" I mutter darkly under my breath.

"Did Len bring you over to do some 'adult' things?" Rin asked winking at both me and Miku. The tealette goes a deep shade of red.

"N-n-no. I just was walking home when I saw Len" Miku replied looking away from Rin.

"Ssssuuurree" Rin said not convinced.

"And you! Why are you with my friend?" Rin asked tapping her foot. Why is she so unhappy about it?

"Errr, same reason as Miku" I reply and she simply nods once and I see the gleam of mischief.

Oh no! Nonononono! Rin you are not setting me up with Miku! No way in hell! I don't want to die young by sexually driven boys!

"Come in, come in" Rin said letting Miku and then me.

"Good work brother" she whispers in my ear as I walk in. I glare at her and she grins evilly.

"Please don't talk about my insomnia" I whisper to her.

"She probably has already figured that one out, considering the rings around your eyes" Rin replied.

"Oh. My. God. Is this Len as a child?" Miku said cutely.

"Yes, it is…wearing…my clothes" Rin said a little embarrassed herself.

"So KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Miku sqeauled and I mentally face palmed, I was like 7 when I went over to visit the Rin's household. Argh! I remember her mother cross-dressing me, before I knew it was kinda disturbing and kind of gay. Then I see Rin smile. Oh shit.

"Yes, my mother noticed Len as a shota and wanted to dress him in as many female clothing she could find" Rin explained triumphantly. I covered my face with my hands. But Miku wasn't going to let Rin go apparently.

"And why were you so calm about him wearing your clothing?" Miku said with a small smile.

"Errr…ummm…ahhhh! Shit" Rin finally managed to say and they laughed hysterically while I get shook my head and went off into my room, shutting the door. I pull out my guitar and starting playing.

" _Hey, little kid/Did you wake up late one day?/And you're not so young, but you're still dumb/And you're numb to your old glory/But now it's gone"_ I sung as I strummed the notes to the verse.

 _"I fell in love, but it didn't catch your fall/Then I crashed into a wall/Then I fell to pieces on the floor/Now you're sick to death"_ I started to feel slightly sad.

 _"Bombs away/Here goes nothin', the shouting's over/Hey X-Kid, bombs away/Here goes nothin', the shouting's over and out/Over and out again"_ I sung the chorus to the song.

 _"I once was old enough to know better/Then I was too young to care, but who cares?/I probably would, but Hollywood is dead and gone"_ my fingers began to shake and my pick began to go up and down.

 _"You fell in love, but then you just fell apart/Like a kick in the head you're an X-Kid/And you never even got started again_ " Now I was falling apart. I sung the chorus again and felt like crying.

 _"And you were searching your soul/And you got lost and out of control/You went over the edge of joking/Died of a broken heart"_ Now I stopped playing as tears streamed down my cheeks.

" _Hey, little kid/Did you wake up late one day?/And you're not so young, but you're still dumb/You're an X-Kid, and you never even got started again_ " a voice sung with me, unknown to me as I started to sob whilst singing.

 _"Bombs away/Here goes nothin', the shouting's over/Hey X-Kid, bombs away/Here goes nothin', the shouting's over/Here goes nothin', the shouting's over and out/Over and out/Over, and over, and out"_ I finished with the unseen voice of Hatsune Miku who was (I presume) peering in through my open door with Rin. I loved and hated this song. It reminded me of myself. I was in love, with the people called parents until…they left me.

* * *

-Miku's POV-

Such a sad song, a song that doesn't even sound sad, had a darker and more sinister meaning behind it all. I knew the song well. X-Kid by Green Day from their album Tre. I always thought that song was sad. After all it was about the composer's friend and his suicide. Hence the chorus being _here goes nothing/the shoutings over_. I thought quietly about me singing with him again. I love his voice but his sadness poured into this song, was off-putting but I understood. If he sung it because of his past then I have nothing to say about it being off-putting. All I wanted to do was hug the boy but that would just embarrass him. So I didn't.

"Yeah, Len always sings that song. X-Kid. A review of himself. I have seen him cry for the entire night just by playing that song" Rin said to me with sad eyes. I nod.

"Well…I want to help him" I said firmly.

"What?"

"I want to help him" I repeat.

"I see" Rin replied with a familiar gleam of mischief in her eye.

Oh no! Nononononono! Don't hook me up with Len! I don't want to embarrass the poor boy! I just want to help him out that's all!

"Anyways Miku, I can always announce to the school who is behind the magnificent Vocaloid 01's voice" Rin said grinning evilly. And I opened my mouth to deny such accusations but closed it with a 'clop!'. Rin wasn't the type to threaten anybody with following it through.

"What do you want me to do?" I sigh.

"Just…help him" Rin replied shrugging and I looked at her surprised. She was expecting something like 'Kiss him!' or 'hug him' or something physical.

"…okay" I said slowly wondering what 'help' entails.

I would find out soon enough though…

* * *

 **Author: Chapter two done!**

 **I do not own X-Kid. Green Day owns it, I am simply borrowing the lyrics to make the story have more emotion. That's all.**

 **Updates**

 **Singing Swords has officially ended its first arc, the introduction arc: 'The 72** **nd** **Shogun' with the first three chapters and the second arc is coming soon. Read it, it's good…I hope.**

 **Odds & ends is being held off until I finish this story and Singing Swords. **

**All Pokémon stories are on hiatus for the moment.**

 **Ask Us! May come out. It is an interview/Q &A thingy where my characters ask me questions. As well as you guys asking my characters questions. You can ask anything, and even me! Ask me anything you want. The first interview wi;; be with the stars of 'Vocalising Desires'. Miku, Mikuo, Rin, Len and me. So ask us anything you want! PM me or leave a question in any of my FanFiciton story's review section.**

 **Cheers**

 **Four4Two**


	3. Chapter 3: Kizuna (Part 1)

Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED

 **Author: Thanks to people supporting this story.**

 **Reviews!**

 **iloveyugiohGX93: Put a period at the end of every quotation.**

 **(P.S. I don't consider this spam)**

 **Now this guy sent it not once…but twice. So to say to this guy. I am sorry for making you do this twice, but what is a 'period'? I Know two types of period: one that is related to timetables the second is one I don't want to talk about, I have a sister so I know. Would period refer to 'full stops'? I did 'Standard English' as one of subjects in Yr12 last year…please explain and I will do.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT PLOT. SONGS/LYRICS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL CREATORS. VOCALOIDS GO TO WHATEVER COMPANY, YAMAHA? SEGA? AH CAN'T REMEMBER!**

 **You have also noticed I am also using American songs, the last one was 'Stuck With Me' by Green Day from their 1995 album: Insomniac (guess why I used it).**

* * *

Chapter 3: Kizuna (Part 1: Everyone Sing!)

-Miku's POV-

I was walking through the school halls, just after lunch and I smiled at everyone. I was happy to accept people but not people who FUCKING constantly confess to me. I have turned down Akaito like nine times, Rei about six and Oliver once. He was the more accepting of the boys. He confessed, I said no and he merely shrugged and said, "I knew I wasn't good enough but now I know the taste of rejection. Thank you Hatsune-san".

I gave him a pat on the head and fed James some bread. Oliver was overjoyed by my kindness and he became my friend and he strictly said to me, friends. What an accepting boy. Wish Akaito and Rei and other were like that. Christ if I hear one more confession from them I _will_ tear their faces off. Jesus. *They are so damn persistent that it is almost…routine like…no! Redundant that was what this us, the more 'I love you's' I get from the pair, the more redundant they get.

I sigh as I think of more…joyful things. Len. I am going to confess to Len! I think. Maybe if he confessed to me…hmmmm. It has been a week since I was at the Kagamine apartment and he always left later or earlier than me now. He was avoiding me which was an obstacle in my plans…

"Hey you have Facebook Miku-chan?" Akaito asked breaking my train of thought.

"Len!" I suddenly said before realising where I was. I turned to Akaito, I thought I saw a flicker of anger before it disappeared with a smile.

"Do you have Facebook Miku-chan?" Akaito asked again. I stare at him.

"No" I replied. He nodded slowly.

"So what is your affiliation with Kagamine Len?" Akaito asked me with those creepy eyes.

"He is…" I stop. What I am to him?

"He is" Akaito said trying to make me finish the sentence.

"…just someone I know" I said shrugging, it was true. We weren't friends, we weren't even acquaintances. Just classmates.

"I see" Akaito said slowly. I feel a sense of dread tingle down my spine. Why was he so…curious about the boy?

* * *

Lunch time!

Freedom! I race up to the rooftop with my teal twintails streaming behind me like banners. I slammed open the door and shouted into the blue clear sky. I spin on one foot and then I heard the door close and I see Len running his nose, after the door I flew open…smacked him dead centre in the face.

"What are you screaming about?" he asked curiously. As he rubbed his nose.

"Nothing…what you working on?" I ask forgetting about my joyful screaming and sat next to him and peered into the page he was on.

 _Idea Page!_

 _Themes for songs:_

 _Love_

 _Memories_

 _Mainstream stuff_

 _Connection_

I smiled at the page. It wasn't messy but it was just the start of an organised chaos known as song writing. I always think the song writing is story telling. There were definitely parallels. Len continued to move his pen while I took out a leek and began chewing on it with pleasure.

Yummy yum yum! Leeks! Oh! Potato and Leek Soup tonight!

"How can you eat that?" Len suddenly asked raising one eyebrow as I chewed on my stick of white and green goodness.

"What? Don't all people eat leeks?" I ask and he looked at me with a 'are you fucking serious' face.

"No" he simply answered but he smiled still. He seemed…amused by my love of leeks.

"Then what do you like to eat?" I asked pouting.

"Bananas" Len replied and I noticed the peel beside him and I smiled, notcing one thing.

"You peel it from the bottom" I said and Len nodded.

"So does mean you peel it with your feet like a monkey?" I ask teasing him lightly. Thankfully, he got the message.

"Sometimes…when I am at the zoo visiting my relatives" Len replied. It was a feeble joke but we both laughed. It was a joke nevertheless.

"You write songs as well?" Len asked.

"No all the time" I replied narrowing my eyes, where was he getting at now.

"I see…" Len said slowly and we ate our lunches in relative silence after that. Not an awkward but more…an accepting things will turn out alright.

* * *

-Len's POV-

I walked into the classroom with many of my classmates who stared in awe at all the equipment at our disposal to play music and create songs. I saw a piano, a set of drums, multiple cases for string, wood and wind instruments in one of the storage rooms.

Music! My favourite subject, now I can focus on things I am good at! The class in the music room where our teacher walked in, he was a dark looking figure. He was actually cloaked and hooded and looked like a shinigami. Until he ripped off his clothing (ie the cloak and hood) and found it was a _she_.

"I'm Meiko-sensei! I am going to be ya music teacher this year!" Meiko exclaimed happily, fist pumping the air. Everyone sweatdropped at the brunette teacher wearing the red and white clothing. "Alright, I have a project already for you guys, and don't worry it is pretty simple"

Everyone in the room groaned except me and surprising Miku. I listened intently.

"Alright it is an individual project. It is basically singing a cover version of one song. Any song within reason, as in songs with swearing is not allowed unless I look over the song. This is really just to see where people's talents stand; you may also use an instrument. Drums, guitar, piano, keyboard, etc. As before, just to see where you all stand and where you're interests lay, okay good luck! They are due next week Tuesday, so…a week"

Everyone split of, many into groups to discuss what they would do. I walked to a corner of the room, away from people and put my headphones in. I already had some candidates to what song I should sing and probably use an instrument in. After all, music is my passion. I grunt in disgust to see many of the boys crowding around Miku as if she was some sort of exotic animal. Wait, why do I care?

Anyways, my song choices _A Project for A New American Century_ but that is really…inappropriate for this project, for a protest, yes but a project, no. _Brain Stew_ a good slow calm song but I shook my head, the song had explicit language. _Sign_ , no I wasn't quite familiar to the song yet. _The Downfall of Us All,_ hmmmm…tempting, tempting but I feel it not quite in place for me. _Kizuna_? Yes, that is perfect, a nice calm song with good lyrics and a nice tone to it. I walk up to Meiko-sensei at the front of the room.

"Yes, Len-san" she said smiling brightly at me.

"I would like to do _Kizuna_ by Orange Range please and I would like to use a piano" I said firmly. I liked Orange Range they had a good variety of songs and _Kizuna_ was definitely a good choice.

"I know that song too!" Meiko-sensei exclaimed smiling happily.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah! Of course Len-san, you can go ahead and start practicing if you want!" Meiko-sensei exclaimed clapping her hands excitedly. Many of people of my class stared at me with envy. So far they were going for mainstream rap or YouTube favourites. Which would take forever to practice, but I have already learnt many songs on the piano primarily and know the lyrics to all of them.

"Meiko-sensei I also have chosen a song" Miku said beside me and people just clapped and cheers. Thinking this was a rivalry. This ain't no rivalry you morons!

"Yes what is your song choice?" Meiko-sensei asked.

" _Redundant_ by Green Day" Miku answered and my eyebrows must have shot up. Because afterwards my forehead hurt, but _Redundant_? By Green Day! I was thinking maybe if it was anything from Green Day maybe _Brutal Love, Are We Are the Waiting, She, Amy_ or _Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)_. _Redundant_ was from the 1997 album, Nimrod. Which also had _Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)_ as the second last song. _Redundant_ was the forth. But many of the songs in the album such as _Reject, The Grouch, Take Back_ were angry songs others like _Hitchin' a Ride, Walking Alone, Prosthetic Head,_ etc. were songs about drinking, forgotten love and stuff.

"Really? You seem more suited to songs like _Bokura no Ashiato_ " Meiko muttered. But she shrugged. Maybe this girl had something up her sleeve.

"I'd also like to use a guitar" Miku added and Meiko nodded and wrote it down on her piece of paper.

"Okay, you two can go into the other room over there and start practicing" Meiko said pointing to one of the adjacent rooms. We both nodded and walked inside and shut the door. A moment of silence reigned over the room. I shrugged. I went to the piano opened the lid and started to play _Kizuna._

Instead of singing, I hummed it instead, so I could get my fingering correct. I wanted to have my fingers naturally flow on the ivory white keys and pitch black sharp and flat keys. I got myself into a rhythm. Swaying my body as I did.

"Hehehe, you're like a metronome!" Miku giggled and I opened my eyes, I was midway through the song. I raised my eyebrow at the beaming and giggling girl.

"Thanks, I never noticed" I replied sarcastically.

"So why did you chose _Kizuna_?" Miku asked me with a curious and exciting gleam in her eye.

"I chose _Kizuna_ because it means 'bonds' (Note Len uses English here). And the fact I think it reminds me of life could be like in the future maybe, even though the song is aboput the past" I said closing my eyes and I think I smiled. Then I had a question of my own, "Why chose _Redundant_?"

"That's easy to get the guys off my back" Miku answered smiling. Ah! So that was it. _Redundant_ was (apparently but most likely) the composer's early life, Billie Joe Armstrong, and how he got into a fight with his wife (girlfriend?) and how saying 'I love you' didn't fix every problem the two faced when arguing. It was a slow and quite monotone song but it was good because of that, if it was flashy and erratic then the song loses meaning.

"I see but do you know how to play the song?" I asked curiously, I knew the song pretty well. I was a fan of Green Day after all. I have followed their albums from '1039/Smoothed Out Slappy Hours' to 'Demolious'. I frowned as Miku gave me a blank look.

"Nope" she admitted. I sighed and shook my head.

"Then why ask to use a guitar as well?" I asked rubbing my temples due to the painful illogical thought train I just heard. My eyes hurt just thinking.

"I need to get on the level" Miku answered.

"Please tell me you know how to _play_ a guitar" I said through my hands. I don't why I wanted to help this girl, but I am going to anyways.

"I can" Miku answered truthfully. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then I can teach you how to play the song then, it isn't too difficult" I said smiling slightly.

"Thank you Len" Miku said bowing her head slightly. For some reason I blushed like an idiot. Like one of those idiots.

"Let's start with the lyrics" I said sighing. This was going to be a _long_ week.

* * *

 **Author: Yay! Music! Yes, I am myself a massive Green Day fan and a Vocaloid fan. So yeah, this chapter was a little shitty in my POV. But I am glad I finished it.**

 **Len is slowly growing to like Miku. As his recovery.**

 **Miku is happy. Rin is MIA. Mikuo is MIA. So yeah!**

 **Check out 'Singing Swords'. The first arc just finished (3 Chapters) and the second just started! I am really proud of my work, although it is a little…all over the place. But still I am pleased.**

 **Also 'Ask Us!' is still awaiting questions, so please PM me or leave a question in the reviews.**

 **Favourite, Follow and review!**

 **Cheers**

 **Four4Two**


	4. Chapter 4: Deadbeat Holiday (Part 1)

Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED/Ask Us!

 **Author: A joint thing I'm doing. So please read both. 'Ask Us' is going to be a small interview with the character Miku, Len and Tsuki (from Singing Swords) as we ask each other about the two current Vocaloid stories I am writing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID! I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS/SONG TITLES/LYRICS. ORANGE RANGE OWN** _ **KIZUNA**_ **AND GREEN DAY OWN** _ **REDUNDANT**_ **. I ONLY USE SONG LYRICS TO ENHANCE THE STORY I AM TELLING AND NOTHING ELSE! I DO** _ **NOT**_ **CLAIM THEM TO BE MY SONGS OR TITLES OR LYRICS OR MELODY!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Deadbeat Holiday (Part 1: Wake Up the House is on Fire and The Cat's Caught in the Dryer)

-Miku's POV-

I have been quite happy this past week, Len was teaching me how to play _Redundant_ on guitar and I must say he is a good teacher and guitar player. I learnt the song by Thursday and then was too caught up in releasing a cover version of the song on my channel and doing school work to even consider the fact…I didn't confess to him, or interact with the boy since that Thursday. But now I was in the music class with people singing their songs.

SeeU sung _Spicks and Specks_ by the Bee Gees. It was a beautiful song made in the 1960's. My brother and I watch 'The Walking Dead' and I am surprised to recognise that the same song was in the show as well!

Akaito sang a song called _Rank-n-File_. It seemed…very anti-war and seemed to call to people rally. A protest song. It was good but I only saw his eyes watch my reaction and I felt a little disgusted. If you sing songs about a certain subject you sing about it not try and impress a girl! Sick bastard.

Then Len went up sitting down at the piano. He took a deep breath.

 **" _Ima nani shiteru ka na/Kimi mo mite iru ka na /Orenji iro ni somaru sora wo /Asahi ni kawaru yuuhi_ _wo"_** Len sung the first verse with a calm and soft voice, letting the song seemingly roll off his own fingers and voice like water running down a smooth rock in a rainforest. I was mesmerised.

 **"** _ **Namida koboshiatte naita yoru mo /Kudaranai hanashi de asa made waratte hibi mo /Wasurenai ima no boku wo sasaeru takaramono dakara /Hanarete itemo kanjiru anata no yasashisa /Dakara doko ni itatte mou hitori ja nai /Donna koto attemo kujikenai"** _ Len continued and I noticed that the tempo of the piano changed as did the tone and feel of the song. It was almost like if he was connecting, no he _was_ connected with the song, evident with the way he was swaying his body side-to-side like a metronome.

 **" _Sora to umi ga kasanatta ano shima no you na /Hanaretemo onaji iro ni yasashiku mazariau /Hora yorisou kizuna"_** I heard the tone change again, slightly change but a change nevertheless. I have heard Orange Range before, they have three vocalists. Each vocalist had a different pitch. Len was changing his pitch depending on the small solo each vocalist had, I guessed. But in the small three line verse, they all sung together and I heard him neutralise the ranges and use his own pitch, a neutral one but each line he would change it slightly. So he covered all the pitches and vocals, what a smart guy.

 **"** _ **Naninani wo shittari naninani wo shiranakattari /Tomattari mae ni sundari ushiro ni sagattari/Mizukara korogaru toki mo areba te wo karite korogaru toki mo aru /Karan koron mata hirogaru /Karan koron mata korogaru"**_ I see Meiko swaying, see never did that with the other students, Len was affecting her mind, I realised.

 **" _Sotto mune ni te wo atete nemurenai yoru wa /Yume no naka de mata aeru kikoeru komoriuta/Senaka wo osu kizuna/Lalala... /Hora yorisou kizuna"_** Len and Meiko sung together. Both of them harmonising their voices, Len was surprised for sure and I was guessing the even Meiko-sensei didn't know that she was singing along to the song.

 **" _Tomo no koe ga mune ni hibiita namida de nijinja michi wa mienain da /Ima get up! miagen da hora onaji sora kesshite kodoku ja neen da /Subete seoikomu koto wa nai sa ii ka minna inda ima shinjirun da kizuna /Kuzurenai kienai sa kore dake wa saa ikun da!"_** Len and Meiko sung in a fast paced melody, their voices slightly deepened as well. Some of my classmates began to join in, the ones who knew the song. _  
_  
 ** _"Ippo ippo tada mae e ippo ippo hohaba awase /Korobisou nara sou te wo tsukame say wo! Wo! Minna de utae /Ippo ippo tada mae e ippo ippo hohaba awase /Korobisou nara sou te wo tsukame say wo! Wo! Minna de utae"_** many people including me sung the second last verse. A perfect connection to the song.

 **" _Ima nani shiteru ka na kimi mo mite iru ka na /Ame wa yami sora ni kakaru aachi niji de tsunagaru kimi to boku"_ ** Len sung the last verse alone with a calm and soft voice and finished the last bit of piano. Got up bowed and without a single clap from us or a thanks from him, he sat down at the back. I think we were all stunned by the song and Len.

* * *

-Len's POV-

I was happy that I heard people join in with my singing. But no applause made me a little sad, I was surprised that the teal haired girl who hung around me constantly didn't clap. For some reason…I felt a stab of disappointment.

"Miku is going to sing _Redundant_ now" Meiko-sansei said after shaking her head recovering from the fact she sung with me. Miku stood up and sat on a chair in front of the class, took up her guitar and strummed a few notes, tuned it and nodded several times trying to get the beat and rhythm right.

 **" _We are living in repetition/Content in the same old shmick again/Now the routines turned into contention/Like a production line going over and over and over"_** Miku sung in a dull voice, slightly deep but clear as a bell, it was a long stretch away from her usual happy, cheerful and crisp voice. Now it was slightly dulled, depressed and gone down (as in deepened). I watched in interest now.

 **" _Now I cannot speak/I've lost my voice/Speechless and redundant/'Cause, 'I love you's' not enough/I'm lost for words"_ ** Miku sung the chorus and I see Akaito and Rei frown, at the line _'I love you's not enough_. She continues, people are amazed by her vocals.

 **" _Choreographed and lack of passion/Prototypes of what we were/Went full circle 'til I'm nauseous/Taken for granted/Now I wasted it, faked it, hate it, now I ate it"_** my jaw drops, the hate and hurt in her voice was evident. It was amazing!

 **" _Now I cannot speak/I've lost my voice/Speechless and redundant/'cause 'I love you's' not enough/I'm lost for words"_** I nod my head at the beat of the song, slow but there. Then everyone hears her amazing instrumental piece of guitar. It was sending out the idea of the dull and repetitive meaning of the song itself.

 **" _Now I cannot speak/I've lost my voice/Speechless and redundant/ 'cause 'I love you's' not enough/I'm lost for words"_**

 **" _Now I cannot speak/I've lost my voice/Speechless and redundant/'cause 'I love you's' not enough/I'm lost for words"_ ** the last chorus was genius, in my point of view. The entire song was almost monotone, no emotion except for the boredom it seemed to radiate, now hearing the last chorus, I can hear the yearning, the pain, the longing. What the whole song is about: forgiveness. Trying to explain the fact that the composer _is_ lost for words. Thathe cannot speak. He is speechless and he knows no matter how much he says "I love you", it was just an empty phrase to repeat the same argument or fight. Miku _nailed_ that song! It was the last verse that gave out the emotion and the feeling. She let people be mesmerised by her change but at the saw time never let on the true emotion in the last verse because the meaning suddenly comes to light in an impact.

Many would disagree and say that the song had no emotion and was boring. _That_ was the whole point! The title says it, _Redundant_. But I think that the last moment truly enhanced the rest of the song in a big way. And I glance to see Akaito and Rei muttering to each other and I frown, what were they thinking about?

* * *

A few days later…

I look up at the music notice for our class. People were muttering and giving me dark looks, hmph, just because I…and Miku came first in the class…

…

….

…

….

…!

MIKU ANS I TIED EQUAL FIRST?! I groaned and face palmed. So why was that such a bad thing? I guess people now think that _just_ because we tied we would be a 'couple' but a bunch of idiotic, mindless, horny, motherfucking assholes. Christ alive, if that were true then people who tie would be a couple meaning that there would a mixture of gay and bi-sexual couples in Elementary and Middle School. These people were morons. But on a good note, my insomnia has been solved! I don't even take meds anymore! For some reason, recently I have been going to bed normally! Woo! Rin also says that my aura has changed from gloomy to…Len-like. Whatever that means. But I admit I have pulled all nighters still.

"Hey Miku what did you mean by singing that song?" I hear kaito ask a passing by Miku.

"Nothing" Miku replied gritting her teeth. I guess by her attitude this isn't the first time Akaito had asked that question. Geez, people now-a-days.

"Hey Akaito!" I said to him, walking up to him and tapping his shoulder.

"What?" he barked and my macho had gone.

"L-l-leave Miku-san alone, can't you see she is trying not to k-k-kill you" I stuttered slightly, Akaito was a bigger boy than me obviously. He grabbed me by the collar and pulled me in close to him. Pulling back his right fist.

"What was that loser?" Akaito asked and a closed my eyes awaiting the punch.

"Mr. Shion please put down Mr. Kagamine" a teal haired man said politely. I open my eyes to see Mr. Mikuo. He was tall with teal eyes and teal hair. He was very young to be our science teacher and was an honour student here about six months ago. He worked in America I heard for a few months helping out as an assistant to a college lecturer. So he was very smart and rumours said that he was also training in the American military while he was there for his short stay. Now that I think of it, his full name is Hatsune Mikuo…is he related to Miku? I would not be surprised. Akaito gasped as Mikuo's hand rolled the bones in Akaito's wrist. Now people would say this is child abuse. But Mikuo was only 19 and a teacher but he was incredibly discreet.

"Brother?" Miku exclaimed. That confirmed it. I fall on my ass as Akaito dropped me. I see tears form in his red eyes.

"Now run along and don't _ever_ annoy Miku, Len, Rin _or_ me. Got it?" Mikuo-sensei said, his eyes seemed to burn with black flames and Akaito nodded fearfully and was let go. "Good now off to class, the lot of you"

We all nodded and went off to class, noticeably with Akaito running for it and Miku standing beside me the whole way. I wonder why I never saw the resemblance. Oh yeah, cause I don't notice this stuff.

* * *

-Miku's POV-

Lunch time! Yay! Yay! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!

I love lunch, freedom and Lenny! I ran up to the rooftop and slammed the door open and spun around in a circle and opened my eyes to gasp to see Len on the ground, beaten up and bruised. He had some cuts on his body and I bent down to examine his wounds.

"Len. LEN! LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNN!" I shouted, shaking his limp body. I can feel a beat in his heart, like a marching band's drum. His breathing his a little raspy and his eyes completely closed. He muttered and he opened his eyes suddenly leaping back and huddling up to the railing behind him. Fear filled his blues eyes which seemed to shrink in horror and fear. I tried to touch him but he scrambled back further. I was a little confused, just before classes started earlier today, he was normal, calm, peaceful and confident. Now it was gone. And what replaced it was the scared and fearful, quiet Len.

"Len?" I hear a voice say behind me. And he got up and leapt in Rin's arms and she seemingly glared at me buti put my hands up in defence.

"Rin…it hurt" Len muttered into her shoulder.

"Miku…what happened?" Rin asked with a murderous smile. I shudder, I didn't do anything.

"Nothing, I opened the door, spun in a circle and found Len lying on the ground. When I tried to waken him, he jumped back and tried to fit through the fence I think" I replied honestly. Why was Len acting like this? Rin placed her brother down in the shade and let him calm down.

"Hmmm, bruising…a few cuts here and there…nothing broken…a few small wells of blood evident that he was being poked by needles or pins" Rin muttered and I looked at my friend with horror.

"Then…he is being bullied!" I exclaim.

"Most likely and things like this bring him bad memories. I'll take him home, tell the teacher, mine and his why we are away, just say: Len is sick" Rin said and I nodded lettingher know I will do so.

"I will" I said bowing.

"Thank you" Rin replied and she let Len lean on her as they walked away. I watched in wonder why would anyone hurt Len. I instantly think Akaito but what proof did I have! I sigh…

While walking home, which I am doing now. I think of a new song in my head. The title will be _Odds & Ends_. I have already thought of the lyrics and the tunes and rhythm of the song. Ryo will be please to know the song. He is from a band called supercell. Sometimes he gave me songs, other times I would.

"Hey Ryo" I said as he picked up. I called him as I walked.

"Oh hey Miku, let me guess…more songs, eh?" he replied knowing the answer in the background I hear laughs and conversations from his band members.

"Yeah"

"By the way Miku. I am going to…work with other singers for a while so whatever you have is going to be _our_ last song for a while…maybe forever" Ryo said sadly and he was confident in what he was going to do but he didn't want to hurt my feelings I knew.

"That's alright Ryo. I am going to send you the song and you can work out the instruments and stuff" I said smiling, Ryo was the one who gave me the fame in the first place.

"No problem, I can collaborate with you on the lyrics, I want to do one about my music career if you don't mind" Ryo said and I hesitated, I wanted to do on about what I was experiencing now but…

"If you can keep about 50% of _my_ lyrics, you have a deal" I said bargaining with the songwriter/composer.

"Done, I will talk with my band and I will send you over what lyrics we have and we'll sort this out over time, eh?"Ryo said.

"Thanks Ryo" I said.

"Again, no problem…no let's smash this last song!" Ryo exclaimed and I smiled as I reached my apartment and unlocked the door.

"Yes, let's do so" I said laughing.

* * *

 **Author:** _ **Odds & Ends**_ **was the last song Ryo did using Hatsune Miku in 2012. It is one (I have said this like a million times) my favourite song by Hatsune Miku and it still brings tears to my eyes. Yes the next chapter will be: Odds & Ends (Part 1). Also if you were wondering about this chapter. Deadbeat Holiday is by Green Day from their album **_**Warning.**_ **The Part title is the first two lines of the song:** _ **wake up the house is on fire/and the cat's caught in the dryer**_ **. It sounds like chaos, right? Well that is what the last bit with Len was. Chaos, emotional chaos for him. He has just woken up from horror and fear. So yeah, next bit is a promotional episode of 'Ask Us!' it is not published yet and I am still wondering if I should it in script form or as paragraphs and stuff, like a story. So enjoy!**

* * *

Ask Us!

Episode 1: Promotion and Singing Swords

 _Guests: Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Len_

 _Host: Author – Four4Two_

 _Co-host: Yamamoto 'Iota' Tsuki_

This story has been interrupted by this special section on the story.

 **Author** : Welcome to the post-chapter episode of Ask Us! Seeing as many people aren't giving me questions, I am going to start of the project with a discussion with Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len and with my co-host Yamamoto 'Iota' Tsuki!

 **Miku** : Hey everyone! [eating a leek]

 **Len** : 'sup [peeling a banana]

 **Tsuki** : damn it is hot in here [drinking some water]

 **Author** : alright then welcome guys, I hope you like what I am doing with you guys in the stories I have put with you in it [takes a sip of cider]

 **Miku** : yeah, I like this new version of 'Vocalising Desires'. There is so much more detail and events that happen and I like the way you use song titles as chapter names!

 **Len** : I like 'Singing Swords' I like the fact that it is new, a little confusing but it isn't…too simple to follow but at the same time it is, you have to remember a lot about the characters. But what I like is the secrets you are withholding from the readers. I like that because _you_ are trying to get them engaged.

 **Tsuki** : I like both, but I guess both have their flaws but at the same time make that up with creativity and some originality.

 **Author** : Thanks guys, so you like what you are doing in your stories?

 **Miku** and **Len** : YEAH!

 **Tsuki** : I don't mind, as long as I can be liked by our readers.

 **Author** : this is a little awkward. Considering you Tsuki is the love interest of Miku in 'Singing Swords' but in 'Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED' Len is the love interest of Miku.

 **Tsuki** : Yeah, I don't really mind actually. I actually thought you would pair me with that tuna smelling Luka.

 **Luka** : I can hear you!

 **Author** : yeah I did try and do that, but it felt…off in my perspective so I changed it, because Miku needed an important part in the story and I felt like I neglected her.

 **Miku** : yeah. You did.

 **Len** : But I know you. You had changed the story three times for chapter 4 and 5.

 **Author** : I did. The fourth chapter was supposed to span a year or two after the events of chapter 3 but I decided it wouldn't be good material.

 **Miku** : So why have us like the character of you _own_ story?

 **Author** : I wanted to add some of you in there but decided against it, it would have been weird but now I think 'Singing Swords' is the official plot for my 'Seven Crow Cry' universe.

 **Tsuki** : you usually add many original characters into your stories why?

 **Author** : to have some originality into the plot, story and events. I know even one OC character can change an entire personality of one actual character in a story.

 **Len** : Why are you drinking?

 **Author** : really? [takes out another bottle of cider]

 **Len** : yeah

 **Author** : Hey, I'm of age and I can drink if I want, but I do so responsibly…maybe in Singing Swords, you can get fucked up…

[Len trembles in fear]

 **Tsuki** : why is Len looking very scared for?

 **Author** : Len…then…had…a drinking competition…with …Meiko…and IA… [typing]

 **Len** : Why? Why would you make me do that?

 **Author** : cause I am EVIL!

 **Miku** : So what is your plan for upcoming chapters and stories?

 **Author** : I might drop all Pokémon stories…possibly. I will release another MikuxLen fanfiction. Maybe a yuri LukaxMiku. And another Singing Swords story with the pairings people want. That's if I can get to it.

 **Len** : WOOHOO! More stories about us! Oh, sorry Tsuki, I forgot you aren't a _Vocaloid_!

 **Tsuki** : least I am not a piss hair, banana assfucking, shota like you whose voiced by a girl, which makes me think you _are_ in fact a _shota…_

 **Len** : …

 **Author** : apply cold water to burn…

 **Miku** : wait…another story with Len then another with…Luka?

 **Author** : Hey, I have nothing against homosexuals

 **Tsuki** : I see

 **Author** : Anything else you guys want to add…

 **Miku** : Please support us, so our writer can feel motivated to write

 **Len** : Love what we do; we try our hardest to create a sense of originality in our stories

 **Tsuki** : Vote for me becoming a fanmade Vocaloid

 **Author** : really?

 **Tsuki** : Nah, just know that even a one word review means a lot to us. Favourite a story is a blessing and following makes us happy. We want to be acknowledged for our hard work and our author's aching neck and numb fingers

 **Author** : Thanks, I want to say thanks to everyone who is reviewing, it is a small number but I am very happy. As Tsuki said, a one word review means a lot to me, it means I can work harder. Following a story wants me to put out more chapters and to favourite a story is the same. If can do all three, then I can feel a lot better. I want to be acknowledged as a writer as a whole. I have read a lot of FanFictions and have seen repetition. It is boring and dull. I really can't understand why they get a lot of attention. Can you?

 **Miku** : Yeah, something called mainstream.

 **Author** : don't think that is it Miku.

 **Tsuki** : I can't actually, it is a weird one.

 **Len** : I like some repetitive plots but it depends if the plot has another…unique element in it.

 **Author** : I agree I can't write without some new element in my stories or I would go insane…ARGH! I hate the same old, same old. So support my creativity and new ideas because they are (most of my stories have this). Before you say it, yes FanFiction isn't original but what I put into my stories I think are different from the rest of the run-in-the-mill Vocaloid stories. I will give examples. Many MikuxLen stories have Len as a playboy and Miku as a normal schoolgirl or Len made a promise to Miku long ago and he suddenly goes away and returns to keep his promise. That is a _lot_ of the run-in-the-mill stories I see. No offence but it does get a little boring. I have seen many stories with the unique streak through them. And I like those ones. I also like seeing people who _do_ write the run-in-the-mill stories add some element of originality into them. _That_ is what catches my eye…any also numbers. But anyways. I am not saying that people are bad writers, just saying that the ideas are a little…overdone. Do something new! With this story (Vocalising Desires). I know it is a very run-in-the-mill MikuxLen story…

 **Len** : No shit Sherlock

 **Miku** : hypocrite

 **Tsuki** : …let the man finish…

 **Author** : Cheers, anyways I know this is a very run-in-the-mill MikuxLen high school story _but_ the backstory of the characters are very different to many I have seen. Len is a split character, as in he is physically strong and musically confident but he is mentally and emotionally weak. Miku is a girl who has compassion and helps without trying to be overly _girly_ and I am making her kickass later on. Also a lot of it is very original. While many authors' focus on the school time and stuff. I focus on one class, music. I will focus on more but I only focus on possibly, later one, up to two classes per chapter. I want to focus more on the character development and character interaction than anything else.

 **Tsuki** : makes sense, you were a drama student. Who worked with both cast (actors) and crew (backstage).

Author: that's right, so I know how important character development is. I want people to focus on the characters rather than the place. It is more important unless it is important then…well. Anyways, that is all the time we have for 'Ask Us' please leave a question for us in the review section. Sayonara!

 **Miku** : Sayonara!

 **Len** : Sayonara!

 **Tsuki** : Later motherfuckers!

 **Author** : Thanks for coming along and hearing our thoughts and to my rant. Until next time, good bye!

 _Please vote for whether you want 'Ask Us!' after stories or as an individual project!_

 _Also favourite, follow (or alert) and review! Follow the author._

 _Coming up next, 'Singing Swords: Arc Two – Episode 5: Return'_

 _What will happen to Iota in Britain? And what surprises await him? And what gets the fellow Holy Knights, Shogun and the Cossack into a state of curiosity?_

 _Then, 'Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED – Episode 5: Odds & Ends (Part 1: Since I'll (Try and) Drown Out Those Hurtful Words)_

 _What does Len's past have to do with his current reverting state of mind? What do Miku and Ryo work out for their last song together? And will Rin have a POV?_

 _This is sponsored by 'Four4Two Stories' where new ideas come to life._

 _Cheers_

 _Four4Two Stories Inc. ©_


	5. Chapter 5: Odds & Ends (Part 1)

Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED

 **Author: I am ready. Yes ryo is one of many composers/producers of Vocaloid songs and was one of the first people to actually get successful with the songs he made. Odds & Ends was the last song he created in August 2012 (I think). It is possibly, 99.99% sure, about his own career making music. There are also lyrics saying that the use of Hatsune Miku's voice may have given him a considerable amount of flak. But it was his last song using Hatsune Miku and he may come back to do more as the lyrics suggest. In the story ryo is one of Miku's producers and fellow music writer. Ryo is part of a band called supercell. And in the previous chapter he said he was going to move on for a while. So yeah, pretty accurate in my POV. So let's jump in!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Odds & Ends (Part One: Since I'll (Try and) Drown Out Those Hurtful Words)

-Miku's POV-

"HmmmHMM!HmmmHMM!Hmmm!HMMM!Hmmm!Hmmm!HMMMM!HmmmMMMM!" I hummed to the instrumental version of the song Ryo and I were creating.

"It's perfect Ryo-san!" I cried out in amazement of his fellow band member's skill in music, I hear them from my laptop saying their thanks. I am using Skype to communicate and collaborate with the band. They were very helpful and sad that we are going to part with this extremely emotional song.

Soon the lyrics are discussed and over the messaging we both get to review the lyrics.

"Change that from 'trash' to 'odds & ends' makes me sound like more…human" I said.

"I think maybe change 'the loser' to 'ass in lion's skin'" Ryo muttered.

"Hmmmm…yeah it's coming together" I mumble through my hand that was currently covering my lips. Ryo also muttered something and we kept changing certain lines. Suddenly the subject turned to music video.

"I think a live view of the band playing would be cool" Ryo said thoughtfully. I nodded in agreement. I was only 16 but to have this sort of life was easy for me, Mikuo didn't mind in fact he had communicated with Ryo as well due the fact they met in America when supercell were playing live there, he met him by chance and both exchanged information about each other and soon, they both realised they were connected to me. Funny.

"I think maybe…somewhere…messy…suburban…industrial" I said throwing out ideas.

"I see where you are getting at here. The song is called _Odds & Ends_ and having a video of nature would be very weird" Ryo mused.

"Hey what about have it in like a tip or something, not a garbage tip more like a metal recycling centre" one of the members of supercell said thoughtfully. Ryo and I both grabbed that idea.

"And what about have a…robot! A small, old fashioned, toy, metal robot there as well to represent _you_ Ryo?" another member suggested and we knew he was teasing Ryo but he nodded.

"That's actually a good idea" Ryo said, I smiled as I hear the member muttering to his friends about it being a joke and all.

"So what about me?" I asked curiously and Ryo thought for a moment.

"Well have you as a program…on a small tablet so to represent the two different worlds both personas live in" I smiled at that idea. It was true. While Ryo lived in a world of business and with adults where kids my age weren't involved or allowed in. I was still a first year high school student who still had to finish off the day's homework before going to school the next day, so really the song writing aspect of both of us were also different. Ryo did it because he was paid to do it but it was his job, while I did it because of the love of music but as a thing to do in my spare time.

"That is pretty cool" I replied nodding my head slowly.

"What's up Miku?" Ryo suddenly asked me, a tone of concern and interest in his voice.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"Hey, I have been working with you long enough to know there is something bothering you, so what is it?" Ryo asked. I took a deep breath in.

"There is this guy, a pretty attractive guy. But a guess…a little distant. I just got him to trust me but now I am back at square one" I replied pouting. Ryo nods slowly and his hand covering his mouth and chin as he gathers his thoughts.

"You know, I am going to be dead honest here with you, I am always feeling like that. You know thinking I am getting somewhere but then…back at square one" Ryo said kindly. I look into the face on my laptop screen.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we are musicians. If we fail, we try again, modify what we have and try again. People say this is one of easiest jobs in the world, but really, sometimes you really have to dig down into your soul and reopen hateful, hurtful and sad memories. Take the song _'Wake Me Up When September Ends'_ by Green Day. I learnt that it was the first time that Billie Joe Armstrong had sung about his father. The one who got him into music to start with. He died when he was young but still the guy pressed on, met Mike Dirnt then Tre Cool and now look at them, international superstars!" Ryo said throwing his arms up in a gesture that said, 'you see'.

"Yeah but…I don't think that related to what I am experiencing" I replied a little sadly. Ryo sighs.

"You know, it kinda does. Love isn't as simple as it sounds now-a-days. You proved that with your cover version of _Redundant_ by Green Day. It really isn't simple. I promise you. You _will_ get this guy. He sounds like a sweet kid, eh. You two might end up with an even _sweeter_ kid!" Ryo said to me, laughing as my face turned a bright shade of red.

"Shut up" I managed to mumble controlling what rage I currently felt for the laptop screen.

"Ah! Sorry, but seriously. You can express your emotions by singing, to it as well. Vocalise your desires for him. We'll finish off _Odds & Ends_ tomorrow evening, okay?" Ryo said softly.

"Thanks Ryo" I said smiling at him, he smiled back.

"Have a good night, eh?" Ryo said turning off the camera and disconnecting our call. I close the laptop and walk down to where Mikuo finally came back. He was muttering something like, "I swear to god if I ever hear, 'science bitch' as I walk into class, again. That kid who said it is going to get a 12-gauge shell lodged into his head"

"Evening Mikuo" I said yawning.

"Evening little sis, everything okay?" he asked taking off his shirt and revealing his bare chest.

"Yeah but please, a shirt will be nice to have on you" I replied smiling.

"Nah, I don't like consealing my manliness" Mikuo replied grinning. I laughed as he joked about. Then he must have known about my call with Ryo.

"Everything alright sis? Is this about that Len kid?" he asked as he turned on the news.

"How did you know?" I exclaim. My brother was telepathic or something.

"You are an open book" he replied not looking away from the daily news.

"Hmmm, Toby Price won the Dakar Rally. First Aussie. LEEEGGGEEENDD!" Mikuo shouted. I jumped up and shook my head, he really was like a father. He had an interest in many sports.

"Ummm…dinner?" I said breaking Mikuo's concentration on the television screen.

"Oh, yeah…something with leeks in it will suffice" Mikuo said turning. He usually made dinner but today he seemed to preoccupied.

"We _always_ have leeks with dinner" I replied smiling.

"Oh yeah" Mikuo said sheepishly. I shake my head at my idiot brother. Routine never turns into contention with him.

* * *

-Len's POV-

Fear. Fear. I am scared. Why? Why? WHY?

"Len! Dinner!" Rin cried from downstairs. I gingerly walk to my door and peer out, looking for any threat, before walking down to see Rin laying two plates of Korean food. I back away.

"Len?"

"No, don't want dinner tonight" I said defiantly. I didn't like…SeeU.

"Did something happen between you and SeeU?" Rin asked curiously.

Bingo. I nod slowly and see Rin's eyes flare with hellfire and shadowy aura. I can already see the fate of SeeU very well in those empty eyes only filled with hatred and anger.

"R-r-rin?" I ask nervously. I was scared now. I didn't want to get hurt again. She snaps back into reality.

"Come sit down Len…I have banana ice cream for dessert" she offered winking at me. I didn't want banana ice cream, I just used to make the pain go away. I ran back upstairs and locked my door. I didn't want to go to school anymore…it is a scary place.

* * *

-Rin's POV-

I hear the door to my brother's room lock. Now many sisters with brothers Len's age would immediately think that Len was 'getting to know himself' but he was just scared…really scared. I have a sharp stab of fear. Len may become an insomniac again. He was sleeping peacefully recently but what happened a day ago, he had reverted back into crying into the night until early morning. He went to school today but I was told he left early, because he was feeling sick…liar, it is because he is scared. Not that I blame him though.

"I am going to kill that motherfucking SeeU and whoever is with her…they are dead. D for decapitated, E for Eliminated, A for Annihilation and D for DISEMBOWELLED!" I shout.

"Ummm…Rin you alright in there?" I hear a voice ask from the other side of the entrance way door. I open the door to see Miku standing with Mikuo. They look…scared as I opened the door with my left hand gripping the shiny silver doorknob. They back away and I realise…I am still holding my knife in my right hand.

"Errr…Miku can we go back, I really don't want to die tonight" Mikuo said fearfully.

"No, we need to talk" Miku replied angrily, Mikuo looked uncomfortable but I put the knife down on a table next to the door and push the two siblings outside and close the door behind me.

"Listen, Len is…unstable please come back tomorrow" I said smiling.

"No today, tonight. What is wrong with Len?" Miku asked firmly. Her arms crossed in front of her chest and I sighed, she wasn't going to budge, is she?

"He is going under a state of…turmoil…he is remembering" I answered quietly.

"Yeah but doesn't everyone?" Mikuo asked curiously, he obviously doesn't get the point. Nor does Miku.

"Look, his past is filled with pain and since he was bullied two days ago, he has reverted back into those memories, that is why he became an insomniac…because of fear" I explained quickly. The two nodded slowly.

"What past?" Miku asked.

"I don't want to talk about it without Len's consent but you two have to understand. Len's mind is extremely unstable. That is why in class he blocks out everything around him but since he met you Miku, he had been on the road to recovery until we found him beat up on the rooftop" I answered avoiding the original question. I didn't want to tell Len's past behind his back. He was already in enough pain and already has a massive trust issue.

"I see" the two teal haired siblings mumbled.

"Look, if you really want Len back at school Mikuo, then you will have to watch him like a hawk" I said to the science teacher.

"Will do" he replied nodding.

"And Miku, you will have to regain what ground you lost and make more…if you truly feel for him, then promise me, you will _not_ under any circumstances and I mean _any_ , hurt him physically, emotionally or mentally. He will never trust you again if you do" I said to my leek eating friend.

"I promise" she said.

"Good, now tomorrow we get this plan into action, simple but effective. Got it?" I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Got it" the two reply nodding.

I had the feeling that everything was going to get better…

I damn well hope…

* * *

 **Author: Cool, next chapter will be when Len goes back to school.**

 **I love Green Day. Yeah.**

 **And a surprise episode of Ask Us! follows below!**

* * *

Ask Us!

Episode 2: Banter and Jealously?

 **Author** : Welcome back to Ask Us! Today with my co-host Yamamoto Tsuki. We have…Kagamine Rin and Megurine Luka! Joining us today!

[The two hosts are on one couch and the two guests sit on the opposite couch]

 **Luka** : hey everyone! [Eating a can of tuna]

 **Rin** : Yeah, what up [peels orange]

 **Tsuki** : welcome you two

 **Luka** : thanks Tsuki [looks lovingly]

 **Rin** : so what are we talking about?

 **Author** : anything today, no questions came in from people so today is just banter.

 **Tsuki** : yeah…I hate this job

 **Author** : quit your whinging, could be worse mate, could be worse.

 **Luka** : fine so what to talk about

 **Author** : How about the stories you guys are in.

 **Rin** : yeah well I think _Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED_ is having a great success with it's new story, much more involved and not as sloppy done. I am ready for chapter 6 really. And with _Singing Swords_. Well shit just went down and I am awaiting _Arc Three_. (Chapter 8)

 **Luka** : Yeah, I am also pretty happy with _Singing Swords_ and the three reviews that are extremely positive about the story itself. But you are right, a cleanup and edit will have to go ahead at some point to make the story flow better and to fix some grammar and spelling mistakes, you also said to us, you were going to add more POV's if you fix up the story at some point.

 **Author** : Yeah I am. I might do it after I finish _Arc Three_ where I will tidy up and add a few things, just so the story flows and the Tsuki POV majority is stopped. For that I am sorry.

 **Tsuki** : I am happy with the Tsuki POV majority [smugness emitting from Tsuki]

 **Luka** : Shut up…asshole

 **Rin** : any new projects?

 **Author** : none really. Just finish off these two Vocaloid stories before I make another one, finish off the Pokémon ones as best as I can and then…possibly stop…I don't know. I might even finish these two off and stop. But I don't know. Possibly I will stop after a while.

 **Luka** : *sad face*

 **Tsuki** : So what reviews do you have that are ones you like?

 **Author:** any that don't give me shit

 **Rin** : makes sense.

 **Author** : so how does everyone feel about the MikuxTsuki pairing in _Singing Swords_?

 **Rin:** not bad really, I like the ending of _Arc Two_. It made me feel really sad.

 **Tsuki** : YOU WANT ME DEAD IN THAT STORY!

 **Rin** : live and let die.

 **Tsuki** : my ass

 **Luka:** ummmmm, whatever happened to the LukaxTsuki pairing?

 **Author:** Things change Luka, things change.

 **Rin** : Jealous?

 **Luka:** what? No! No way am I jealous of Miku getting it on with Tsuki!

 **Tsuki** : really? Then why were you _so_ keen of us sleeping together in Chapter 2 of the story then?

 **Luka** : because I didn't want to sleep with that perv Len!

 **Rin** : hey! That is my husband you're talking about (see _Singing Swords_ )

 **Author** : Oh for the love of god…

 **Tsuki** : this is what happens when you write half-dead

 **Author** : shut up

 **Tsuki** : why is everyone saying that to me today?

 **Rin** : well, any new songs worth mentioning?

 **Author** : yeah 'Rolling Girl' by Hatsune Miku. That is the official theme song for _Singing Swords: Arc Three_.

 **Luka** : cool, hey what about a song by me?

 **Tsuki** : there is 'Last of Me' is the official theme song for _Arc Two_ of _Singing Swords_

 **Rin:** why am I left out?

 **Tsuki** : least you _get_ to sing songs…I can't. I am no Vocaloid

 **Rin** : Shut up…stupid OC.

 **Tsuki** : that's it I quit! [door slams shut, sound of gunfire and cries of pain as Tsuki shoots the producer]

 **Author** : We'll leave it there then thanks for reading and see you next time.

* * *

 _Favourite, follow and review._

 _This is brought to you by Four4Two Stories Inc._

* * *

 _Coming Up Next…_

 _Singing Swords – Arc Three (Arc of Memories and Desires). One Man Army. Episode 8_

 _What is behind the façade of Tsuki and his own past? What will Miku do now that Tsuki has left? And how will one man take on the hatred of the world?_

* * *

 _Then…_

 _Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED – Episode 6_

 _What happens when Len goes back to his class? Will Miku ever confess to him? Will Mikuo keep true to his word? And will Akaito, Rei and SeeU get their justice served by Rin?_

* * *

 _Later…_

 _Ask Us! - Episode 3_

 _The Author and Tsuki await questions regarding the sotries created. Any question will do but they need them fast or the show will be cancelled due to poor viewing rates…we are pushing it as it is. Will they succeed? Or fail in getting people's questions? $20 on them failing…_

* * *

 _Favourite, follow and review…_

 _Tune into the stories above, they are worth it…after all they are televised._

 _Cheers,_

 _Four4Two and Co._


	6. Chapter 6: Sky of Beginning (Part 1)

Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED

 **Author: How is everyone's life going? Alright?**

 **Well I have been accepted into JMC Academy for Game Design (story plots, concept sketching, programming and creative stuff).**

 **So yeah, FanFiction story writing has paid off. I guess but anyone from JMC (Sydney) reading this…check the FB page and you will see me on one of the posts giving you my Instagram username. But I doubt anyone from there actually reads FanFiction or writes…which to me…makes me a little strange but it is fun and I do like racking my brain for idea and concepts which is good. I also would love to write a song one day. I have been practicing one handed piano for** _ **Meruto**_ _ **(Melt)**_ **by Hatsune Miku. Yay! I can get up the chorus…but then I crash. I also want to do** _ **Odds & Ends**_ **but that is crazy hard. ARGH! Should have remembered piano classes…anyways let's go!**

 **DISCLAIMER: OWN NOTHIN' SO YEAH. EXCEPT THE PLOT…**

* * *

Chapter 6: Sky of Beginning (Part 1: That is Flying Away)

-Third Person POV-

Len was back at school and the first thing he did during the break was lie on his back on the school grounds, there was a small little crest with a tree that provided shade for anyone experiencing the heat of a spring or summer day. He lay there with his right hand tracing the outlines of the slightly grey, white clouds in the sky, wishing the he could fly around and draw pictures, high in the sky for everyone to see.

"Hey Len!" a familiar voice rung out clearly in his ears. The soft and kind voice that brought back recent events. He turned and faced the teal twintail girl with interest. His headphones were playing Vocaloid 01's song _Sekiranun Graffiti_ the first song the two sung together on their first day of high school.

"Hey Miku, what's brings you out here?" Len asked. Miku saw the bags under his eyes and understood his situation now. Rin had explained it to her and her brother last night.

"Oh, nothing much, just wanted to see whether you wanted to go…somewhere after school" Miku said innocently and Len raised an eyebrow and seemed to think about the offer, it sounded…alright to him. He _could_ go and get a new set of headphones or something along the way.

"Okay…I guess I can go somewhere tonight, I have no homework or anything" Len replied nodding his head slowly considering the offer.

"Yay!" Miku cheered as she plonked herself next to him and pulled out one of her signature spring onions and began to chew on it.

"Wait is this a date?" Len asked suspiciously as the thought seemed to hit him. Miku began to worry now, it wasn't like that but considering _others_ view points, it could be.

"What? No, it is just…you know…a…errrr…a-a-a-a-a-a…hang out! Yeah just a hang out with two people" Miku answered trying to think of the appropriate word to use for such an event. Len was clearly a sharp person.

"Okay, now why are _you_ with me…as in now" Len said slightly irritated.

"Don't know, just want to look up at the clouds too" Miku replied not finding a logical answer.

'Maybe because I do want to help him' she thought to herself, the lyrics of _Odds & Ends_ spinning wildly in her head.

A sound humming sound was then heard from Miku's pocket.

"It's for you" Len said blankly and Miku gave him a mock angry look before flipping open the cellphone she had and listened to the voice on the other end.

"Yo Miku-san!" Ryo said cheerfully.

"Hey Ryo, what is it?" Miku asked as the happy song writer laughed.

"Well, some artist called Shizen no Teki-P or something a rather wanted to do a split single with our song _Odds & Ends_. He already has the lyrics and all that, all that is left is the actual singing part to happen" Ryo explained happily.

"Oh, what is the song called?" Miku asked curiously.

" _Sky of Beginning_ , ironic really considering _Odds & Ends_ is song about ending and the title they want has 'beginning' in it, eh?"

"Yeah, sounds cool Ryo" Miku said smiling.

"We plan on doing it this afternoon actually at one of the recording studios nearby the mall, you okay with that?" Ryo asked and this time Miku hesitated. She just made a time to go with Len to the mall just then.

"If you have any friends, that boy, then bring him alone, I'm sure he would be interested in seeing the _famous_ Vocaloid 01 practicing her new songs" Ryo teased and Miku was laughing nervously now.

"Sure…I'll bring him along" Miku said anxiously.

* * *

-Len's POV-

I was standing outside the mall. I don't like drawing attention so I just wore a simple outfit. A white shirt under an unzipped grey hoodie, light grey shorts and some runners. Not really standing out from the crowd. My white headphones ringing out the sweet tunes of a Vocaloid 01 song, _Meruto_. So yeah, I was quite happy…until the bundle of happiness and teal colour came along to make me…stand out. She wore a light pink shirt with a floral design on the right side of it, dark blue denim jeans and some white shoes.

"Hey Len!" Miku called out smiling brightly as if nothing in the world could hurt her. I inwardly groan, smart move.

"Hey Hatsune" I reply lamely. I raise my hand in a weak wave.

"Call me Miku for goodness sakes!" Miku said sternly placing her hands on her hips as she glared at me, I stood there unflinchingly as I hear the playfulness in her tone. For some reason, I couldn't help it but I burst out laughing as Miku began to giggle unable to maintain the façade.

"Well at 4:30 I have to do something…you don't mind if you can…come with me?" Miku asked me and I watch her expression. It seemed…nervous and slightly apologetic.

"Yeah, I don't mind. Anyways walking alone in the streets is pretty dangerous for a schoolgirl you know" I reply seeing the look become more nervous but also see relief flow in her eyes.

"Thanks Len" Miku said smiling slightly. I nod once in acknowledgement.

"Well, I am starving. How about you?" I ask politely glancing up at a smoothie bar.

"Do they have leek smoothies?" Miku asked me with a questioning look. I smile nervously now. I don't want to deny such a fact.

"Errrr…"

"Oh come on Len! I'm just kidding you know!" Miiku said slapping my arm racing away to the stand. I don't know why but…Miku's joy and positivity seems to affect me and I feel a sense of playtfulness flow over me.

"Wait up hey! MIKU!" I shout as I realise she is holding up my wallet and I chase after her as she giggles and teases me with a light of innocence and joy.

So we both get vegetable infused fruit smoothies. I explain to her that fruits are anything with seeds in them.

"What about pumpkins, cucumbers, tomatoes!" Miku said listing the 'vegetables'.

"They are all fruits" I reply.

"Then what is a banana?" she asked giving me a sly look.

"It's a fruit" I answer confidently. Then I see her flip open her laptop.

Google Search: Is a banana a fruit?

I watch curiously as she clicks on Wikipedia.

"HA! It's a herb!" she cries out triumphantly.

"What? Impossible!" I exclaim as I read the wiki.

…banana is a berry…

"HAHAHAHA! Got you!" Miku laughed and I glare at her and grab the laptop and press back and see something.

…a banana is a fruit _and_ a herb…

"It's a mixture of both" I said firmly.

"Hmph…"

We look around at various shops. I see some good quality headphones but dismiss them as they were beyond by budget. Miku found a dress and swirled around holding it in front of her asking if it suited her, which I honestly had no answer. I went with Rin many times to shops like this and I answer: "Yeah looks fabulous". Miku would then smile and try another dress. And the cycle will continue. I am thankful I had a sister who like clothes shopping. I rub my head unconsciously. I had received to many hits because of honestly. Soon though 4:30 rocked up.

"Okay, let's go" Miku said, a little less enthusiastically than before when she would suggest shops, I had a feeling of dread flow over me. Is she like one of _those_ people? Jesus if Rin ever found out I went to a store like _that_ my life would be forfeit! Please Miku don't make me forfeit my life.

* * *

Luckily, Miku didn't direct us to _that_ type of store instead it was a recording studio. I was kind of puzzled by this sudden turn in store…or building choices. But I followed her in anyways and was a little confused when I see about 12 men with an average age of about 30 in there as well greeting her like an old friend…maybe family friends or something. I glance at one of the men's hands and see his fingers covered in bandaging. A guitar or bass player.

"Len let me introduce you to Ryo" Miku said motioning to a man with long black hair, brown eyes, I would age him at around 30, he wore a striped shirt and black trousers. I shook his hand.

"Afternoon Ryo-san, I am Kagamine Len" I said introducing myself. Soon many of the other men greeted me.

"So this is the boy you keep talking Miku" Ryo mused and Miku blushed and I look at the two confused. Wait, they talked about me? WTF?

"Has Miku told you who is she is yet?" one of the men asked smiling widely showing his faint yellow teeth.

"Errr…no" I answer awkwardly. I look at Miku suspiciously and with interest now. What is she hiding?

"Have you heard of Vocaloid 01?" Ryo asked his smile told me that he was obviously enjoying the immensely.

"Yeah, YouTube sensation, rising singing star" I said having a feeling of…smugness.

"Well, you have just gone on an one-on-one date with her" one of men laughed loudly causing me and Miku to blush a bright shade of red but I couldn't help but to respond.

"YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T!" I shouted pointing an accussing finger at her and she stepped back a pace.

"I am sorry for lying but you know…I did know if you were going to spread the news all over school" Miku replied in a small voice. I sighed and placed a hand on my forehead. I had my suspicions but since they were now confirmed, I really didn't have a problem with it.

"Never mind. I get the general idea" I said sighing.

"Come, you get a firsthand look on how we produce these songs" Ryo said leading me to one of the recording studios. I knew what they were. Special walls that let no sound escape or create any form of an echo. I watched as the rigmarole of the men organising the millions of wires, dials and buttons for one girl. I sit down with interest. As about 15 minutes past and I see Ryo leading the group. Another guy starting on CGI and animation and the others starting their instrumental.

"Okay Miku, it's alright, only I can hear you…and start" Ryo said into the microphone in front of him and I presume that no sound came through the window that looked into the room. It was weird seeing someone perform without hearing the words, it was almost like they were miming.

* * *

-Miku's POV-

10 takes later…

"Okay, stop there…come have a break, hey Len-san how about you try?" Ryo said looking at Len with eyes of curiosity and kindness. I watch Len nod and see him smile as he walked past me.

"Alright, I can hear you and you can hear me right?" I hear Ryo ask as I drunk a bottle of water. Len nodded.

"Right what song do you want to sing?" he asked curiously. Classic, it isn't even going to be recorded but still people are curious about song choice. I see Len mouth a song title.

"Really? You sure?" I hear Ryo say with surprise.

"What song is he singing?" I ask Ryo.

"Errrrr…if I heard correct, and I do… _Sekiranun Graffiti_ " Ryo replied and I nod slowly.

"I don't see why you are surprised" I reply raising an eyebrow.

"I was thinking maybe…never mind…okay…sing" Ryo said returning his attention to the blonde boy inside. I see Len mouthing the words of the song, moving his hand up and down as if he was controlling his vocals using the motion of the moving arm. I see Ryo look intently at Len with eyes of wonder and I see him nodding slowly. I see Len finish and he walks inside.

"How was it?" Len asked Ryo.

"It was good for a cover version" Ryo said smiling as he presses a button and a tape…a _new_ or _recently_ new tape pops out and he holds it up.

"Good enough for you to use someday" Ryo added handing him the tape. That sneaky bastard. Len is blushing a vivid red.

"You recorded me?" he asked breathlessly. Ryo gives him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about your surprise but I cant get rid of new talent, besides I think you and Miku could be a good couple you know" he said with a small smile earning us both red faces.

"w-what d-d-do you mean by t-that?" I ask stuttering.

"Nothing, just you two could be a perfect duet, that's all" Ryo replied shrugging but I feel a worm of doubt as he smiles widely. Yeah right Ryo, yeah right.

* * *

"Geez, what a day" Len says sighing as we walk back to the apartment block. It was after dark, about 7:00. I finished the vocals for _Odds & Ends_ and _Sky of Beginning_. Len was also happy to be introduced into the music industry by Ryo and the gang who told him tips, the ins and outs of the industry. He seemed much more comfortable after the visit and was seemingly much more…relaxed.

"You going to upload that song one day?" I ask him curiously.

"Possibly, possibly" he replied sighing. We keep walking and I feel a wave of happiness flow over the nightscape. The building lights shone like little stars and the nightlife was buzzing in the distance.

"Vocaloid 01...you are a beautiful singer you know that?" Len said to me with eyes I have never seen on him before, they glistened in the dim streetlights, they were soft, warm and loving.

"Call me Miku" I said breathlessly. We were now in front of the apartment block and we stood close to each other.

"Miku" Len whispered as we drew closer.

"Len" I whispered back softly and I drew even closer.

Our lips almost touching…

"HEY! LEN WERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Rin shouted from the front of the apartment. Immediately we pushed each other away and we suddenly became embarrassed.

"Just out" Len replied, I glance at his eyes, the moment of I got a glimpse at was gone. Rin suddenly noticed me and I see a moment of regret in her expression. She looks apologetic at me and I just nod once.

"…fine, just come inside…I didn't know Miku was with you" Rin said sighing and I see her berate herself before Len comes to her. I watch them as they go inside.

I ruffle my hair. A moment gone. I sigh, things like this happen…but…still. Those eyes…

Were the two most beautiful sapphires I have ever set my eyes on.

In the sky I traced the outline of those eyes with my mind. My heart is fluttering around in my chest as I remember the closeness we had just a moment ago.

Most people would disagree with my idea of that moment; but at that moment...that is flying away (without wings).

* * *

 **Author: Soz. I don't know much about the music business so I went on instinct…my apologises to anyone who is a little annoyed at that, but remember Miku is a YouTube star who is collaborating with bands because they notice her, there is no albums or whatnot released. But it would only be a matter of time. So yeah. A little sloppy but hey. You liked it? Please say you do….**

 **Favourite, follow and review!**

 **Check out: 'Singing Swords' and 'The Singers & The Samurai'.**

 **Cheers**

 **Four4Two: Making your reading interesting!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sekiranun Graffiti (Part 2)

Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED

 **Author: Yay! More people looking at my stuff…**

 **DISCLAIMER: HAVE DONE IT ABOUT 99 TIMES ALREADY, CHECK CHAPTER 1 FOR MORE INFORMATION.**

 **WARNING! LANGUAGE AND SOME VIOLENCE!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Sekiranun Graffiti (Part 2: However Much Time Passes We'll Hold This Feeling Close)

-Len's POV-

I walk inside the apartment as the door closes with Rin standing there tapping her foot. I watch each tap with dread. She was awaiting a _proper_ explanation of what she just saw me and Miku commit, or attempted to commit. I stare at her, now the arms are folded. The floor is beginning to smoulder at the repetitious and rapid tapping. I decided maybe answering would save the firemen some work tonight.

"Ahhh…Miku and I went out together and we sort of got…close" I explain vaguely. I see the foot tapping slowly ceasing and the smouldering smell was gone. I let go of a breath I wasn't even sure I was holding in. Until then.

"I see" Rin replied with a slightly…ominous voice and I begin to wonder what the hell is going to happen.

"Errr…Rin?" I say nervously. Suddenly I am tackled to the ground by the smaller girl who smiled happily.

"Look at you…even livelier then before the one day slump!" Rin said rubbing my head like a small puppy. I see her face, full of pride and relief. Maybe being like this was…a better lifestyle choice. But…what if…hmmmm…

"Rin…what happened with SeeU today?" I ask her nervously. I see the look of innocence and the slip in her hand. Suspension.

* * *

-Third Person POV-

 _Rin walked up to the cat eared, airheaded blonde girl and tapped her foot at her desk. SeeU didn't know this smaller blonde haired girl. She wasn't in her class but she looked…familiar…like that loser she, Akaito and Rei beat up on the rooftop yesterday._

" _Hey, I'm Rin! I am from Class 1-3 what's your name?" Rin asked SeeU innocently, her wide sunny smile gave SeeU some sense of relief and made her more comfortable interacting with the stranger._

" _Who is this loser SeeU?" a red haired, red eyed boy asked the girl sitting in front of Rin asked. Behind him was a sneering black haired boy who looked similar to Len…except this guy looked thuggish._

" _Just some girl from Class 1-3" SeeU replied shrugging. Unaware of the flames leaping off Rin like the sun._

" _Akaito-sama that's-" rei tried to say._

" _Shut up Rei, let me deal with this" Akaito said firmly. Rei prayed to every God imaginable that they would be okay._

" _Get out you short, loli-ARGH!" Akaito was cut off by a scream of pain as Rin hand chopped the elbow joint, snapping it. Rei jumped back trying to escape but was pulled back by his collar as Rin grabbed him and somehow, with that small body of hers, threw him into the blackboard, on the other side of where they were, at the back of the class._

 _When the teacher for Class 1-2 came in to show his daughter his job and how perfect and nice the place was, all he saw was a small blonde haired demon girl standing in amidst a ruin of a classroom with one red haired boy duct-taped to the roof, a black haired boy in a wall with his ass hanging out and a girl who was trying desperately to remove her super-glued cat eyes from her long blonde hair._

" _What in the world?" Kiyoteru-sensei muttered as his adopted daughter Yuki came in and looked around the room. Kiyoteru was a young man about 23 years old and single. He had black hair, headphones around his neck, steel frame glasses and he wore a simple white shirt and some denim jeans. Kiyoteru was the teacher of that particular class who had brought in his adopted daughter, Yuki to see the wonders of his job...he was not impressed. Yuki was about 10 with black hair like her adoptive father's, small structure and wore a red and white dress and wore cute little red shoes._

 _Now, what is ironic is this…_

 _Rin saw the newcomers with her demon-mode eyes and only saw angels. She attacked the taller angel with glasses on but was surprisingly stopped by the cherub below her and soon found herself at the principal's office…_

 _Lesson of that situation…the smaller the girl the higher chance of defeat…_

* * *

-Len's POV-

"So let me get this straight" I said as I listened to the story told by Rin as we sat down for a late dinner. "You stuck Akaito up on the roof and broke _both_ his arms, you smashed a hole through the wall of my homeroom and it took 3 hours for Rei to be uncut and hospitalised for a major concussion, you super-glued SeeU's cat ears to her head and now she is bald and you were stopped by a child more than half your age"

"Yep"

"HOW THE HELL AREN'T YOU IN JAIL?" I exclaimed angrily. Rin shrunk in her seat obviously a little surprised by my outburst…wait so am I.

"Well…our parents are paying for school damages (not hospital fees and hairdresser fees) and their excuse was that "Awww! Our little Rinny playing along with the others so well"" Rin answered simply. I thought for a second. Yeah, compared to what has happened in the past…this is pretty tame. Rin almost set fire to our preschool just because a boy wouldn't give back her chibi Rin figurine. Luckily for the others and our parents…the preschool was made of brick and mortar…and Rin wanted to set it alight outside like a BIG campfire.

"Well…anyways…" I sighed and I noticed my change…why is Miku affecting me _so_ much? ARGH!

"Yeah…so…you and Miku, eh?" Rin said grinning and I gulped…no escaping this subject. When it came to stuff like this, Rin will do _anything_ to get it out of me…even breaking down my door (psychopath), nuking my bananas (bitch) and hanging me from the side of the apartment block (psychopathic bitch).

"What about us?" I reply as normally as I could, no stutter but I saw the expression change and realise…what I lacked was conviction.

"Tell me…now" Rin said firmly, glaring at me. I sighed, not wanting to end up like Akaito, SeeU and Rei, I explained.

* * *

-Miku's POV-

I sigh as I stare up at the ceiling of my bedroom roof. All I remember is sapphires. Sparkling blue sapphire orbs that were hard as the stone but soft as the night clouds that drifted in the sky above. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I remember the warmth I felt, the moment, the feeling, how our lips almost touched. I shook my head and buried my head into my pillow. Feeling the softness drag me away from reality.

"Miku?" Mikuo asked opening my bedroom door, he seemed worried. I look up from the confides of the comfort of softness, I am confused and I was glad the warmth had disappeared from my cheeks.

"Yes?"

"It is dinner you know…leek soup…your favourite" Mikuo said quietly. His expression changed as I sighed as I looked at him, not wanting to move from my bed. He stroked his chin, thinking. He was a science teacher and was pretty smart.

"What's wrong?" he asked me sitting beside me.

Apparently not as smart as I give credit to him for.

"Nothing" I answer quickly

"Sure…you are perfectly fine, missing your favourite dish in the entire world for a bed you will sleep on for the next 8 hours…perfectly fine" Mikuo said sarcastically, rolling his eyes up to the unseen force up there in the nightly sky.

Maybe he is _actually_ as smart as I originally thought.

"…just school you know" I reply sighing. Mikuo then smirked playfully. I frown at this, he knows.

"A boy?" he asked with a mischievous grin appearing on his face. I hide my blushing face.

"HAHAHAHA! I was right!" he laughed happily as I threw my leek pillow at him. He wiped his eyes and apologised.

"But tonight…I almost…kissed a boy" I confessed quietly, I wasn't even sure if I said those words aloud or it was just a thought in my head. I hugged my other pillow tightly as the red, warm heat rushed up to my cheeks. I felt an arm fall on my shoulder.

"Idiot" I heard a stern voice say before a hand ruffled my hair. I look at Mikuo who was grinning so wide that I thought his cheeks would rip. "Why are you so embarrassed about that, eh? I bet Len feels the same way"

"How-"

"Did I know?" he finished and I nodded slowly. He simply laughed. "Who else would it be?"

* * *

-Rin's POV-

 _Next morning…_

I slowly open my heavy and sleepy eyes. I had a perfect night's rest and ready for any fucker at scho-oh yeah, I am suspended for like a week or something like that. Maybe Mikuo could back me up on this…nah! I'll just the schoolwork off someone in my year, probably Teto or someone. I get up and put on a loose yellow shirt, tight denim jeans and place my white bow on my head before nodding once and skipping out of my room.

Maybe suspension wasn't a bad thing. I could always read manga like that new one 'No Gun's Life', watch anime like 'One Piece'; I still had like 10000000000000000000 episodes to watch until I get to the current episode, I could play 'Fallout 4' and blow shit up or read awesome FanFiction like 'Singing Swords' or 'Sneering Eyes' or something like that. Yeah I have like so many otaku things to do while Len is out of the house!

I walk up to the door to my brother's room and I knock on the door.

Knockknockknock "Lenny!" knockknockknock "Lenny!" knockknockknock "Lenny" I wait, waiting for the comical moment for Len to open the door, lean against the frame and say, "What?"

 **(A/N: Pls get the reference above)**

"What?" I hear from down below.

"Can you come out and have breakfast?" I ask.

"Already had it" he replied from downstairs. I nod and walk downstairs and see Len.

"Oh, hey Len, just thought I would wake…you…up" I slowed down as I stared at my brother, fully dressed, no rings and bag ready to go.

"Morning Rin" Len greeted easily as his hand gripped the doorknob and he walked out.

I. WAS. SPEECHLESS…WTF?!

Did Len wake up before me. Prepare his _and_ my breakfast. Got dressed. Packed his bag. And just leave for school. At...oh it's 7:30am…fine makes sense. I shrugged as I turned on the PS4 and heard the sweet music and selected 'Fallout 4'.

"COME AT ME YOU FUCKING DEATHCLAWS!"

* * *

-Third Person POV-

The music class for Class 1-3 began in the morning period for the group of students. Who were a little wary of Len now after Rin's outburst had placed three of their classmates in hospital (Miku wasn't there to witness). But even Miku was cautious around Len after hearing the rumours of Rin's 'Judgement and Justice". But still she sat next to him of the floor as the others watched with interest and a killing intent in case the genetics were also in Len as they were in Rin. Only problem, those genetic traits were loose and very sparse in Len's body, sure he was a martial artist but his brain had been rewired to cower but slowly those connections were returning to the original calling cells. Even then, he was taught 'self defence' not 'deadly offense'.

"Alrighty, so I hear Rei is going to be fine, Akaito has broken arms and SeeU may have to wear a wig" Meiko-sensei announced as she walked in, strangely joyful about giving the rather…negative news. People looked accusingly at Len who didn't seem to notice or care, his headphones were on and he was simply nodding to the rhythm of his own beat. However, not many people realised this but Len _could_ hear every word perfectly, he wasn't listwening to music, rather being cautious of his surroundings. It had been a peculiar thing for him. He realised when he was being bullied (before he entered high school, during middle school he was bullied for his personality) and he did ignore it by not listening, he decided to make like it looked like he wasn't listening but in truth was hearing every word said perfectly. In fact he hears a lot of gossip and secrets he _could_ use for blackmailing purposes if he ever needed to do so.

"So we have another project, a pair project. It is a songwriting and performance task!" Meiko-sensei exclaimed excitedly. The students groaned loudly, they swear that Meiko and the staff were drunk when they make up these hard as shit projects. "Just kidding, today we are learning about the various notes and how to interpret sheet music"

* * *

Lunchtime, a time where students relax and are thankful for the hour they are given to be free. Where teachers are cautious of behaviour outside the classroom and also generally relax. Today Len was on the rooftop, drawing something with his headphones playing _'Re:member'_ by FLOW. He was humming and nodding to the music as he drew. The door opened to the usual swirl and spinning of teal twintails and the yell of delight as the door shut and the tealette sitting down next to him as he went about his work.

"Whatcha drawing?" Miku asked leaning into the page blocking Len's light. She was chewing a leek and giggled as a familiar face peered up at her, chewing a leek.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Len screamed recoiling back hiding the picture as he finally realised someone was watching him. Miku smiled in delight and happiness.

"You really know how to flatter a girl" Miku said seductively. Len gulped as he realised Miku had seen his drawing of her and last night was…really a…wake up call for him as he realised that Miku aka Vocaloid 01, had fallen in love with him. He hadnt realised the reddening cheeks as he remembered the close body contact and the sweet breath she had.

"Um, what are you doing up here Miku?" Len asked nervously and slightly embarrassed.

"You know I come up here to eat with you daily, right?" Miku replied puffing up her cheeks and Len smiled at her childish behaviour as he relaxed.

"Here" he said handing her his sketchbook. Miku took it and took another look at it. It was a pretty good picture. In the background were piles of misc stuff and starry night skies with the rare thinned out cloud in the air. She realised this was a play on of her recording last night of _Odds & Ends_ plus _Sky of Beginning_ with the night sky being the nightscape of their…near kissing scene. In the foreground was her standing slightly off centre, chewing happily on a leek but to the right of her was a silhouette of a boy, slightly shorter than her with scruffy hair but no defining features, only the figure and the hair, she guessed that the boy was looking in the same point at where she was. Ahead.

"This is amazing Len!" Miku exclaimed as Len rubbed the back of head in an awkward appreciation.

"T-thanks" Len replied.

Soon the pair were eating. Peacefully with the regular chitchat of work, events and whatever came to mind. Mainly music and the upcoming festival. Where they both realised was the right opportunity to ask one another out. But Len didn't want to because he was too nervous of asking and what would happen if his classmates or any other students caught them. Miku was too hesitant because she didn't know if Len _really_ did like her.

Impasse.

"So…the festival" Len said bringing up the subject after finishing his banana and Miku her third leek.

"Yeah… are you going?" Miku asked.

"Yeah maybe…depends" Len said slowly.

"I might…but I don't know if Mikuo would be happy about me going alone" Miku admitted with a small smile.

"He would. But are you going with anyone?" Len asked curiously.

"No, are you?" Miku replied with a question.

"No" Len answered and now both teens were blushing.

'She is so cute when she blushes' Len thought not realising that he, himself was blushing a vivid red.

'Why is he…blushing?' Miku wondered also forgetting the warmth that blazed fiercely on her cheeks.

"W-would you like to g-go with m-" Len stuttered nervously but Miku cut in before he could even finish his sentence.

"YES!" Miku shouted wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikuo watched from a small crack in the door that was left ajar and smiled widely.

"Geez, I would have let you go alone, 'cause you'd end up with Len as your partner anyways, idiot" Mikuo whispered to himself as he put his heads in his pockets and strolled down the stairs to complete his playground duty.

* * *

 **Author: Done!**

 **Yeah! So 'Singing Swords' is on hold as I clean it up, add POV's to even out the OC majority which is bad, add in a chapter or two where it is primarily LenxRin. Grammar checks and whatnot, all that good stuff. Fix up a few errors, smooth out the plot and everything. This all comes before Arc Three finishes because it was desperately needed. So yeah.**

 **Chapter one: cleaned up**

 **Chapter 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 all need this! So in the end the chapters will be 5k – 10k and there will probably be 9 chapters in total when I am finished with the cleanup.**

 **Also Singing Swords will be ending soon! I know, but I have decided to do another follow on version called 'Blades of Woeful Notes' the sequel version. It will be a LukaxOC, LenxRin, GumixOC. So yeah, Singing Swords will only have three short arcs as the rest will follow on in the next story.**

 **Plus this story** _ **may**_ **have a cleanup, doubt it but nothing too serious like for 'Singing Swords' but it is up for consideration.**

 **Yes, I am a shameless promoter. I do like promoting my work but check out 'Sneering Eyes' a MikuxLuka FanFic and it is pretty damn good.**

 **I am a Fallout fan! I have played 'Fallout: New Vegas' and am currently playing 'Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition' where I have the DLCs as well!**

 **If you ever get the chance, check out the manga 'No Gun Life' (don't know if it is 'No Gun's Life' I forgot).**

 **I may drop 'The Singers and the Samurai'**

 **And the start of the other MikuxLen fanfiction is underway, 'Odds & Ends'.**

 **It is about two unlikely people meeting and falling in love.**

 **One is a outcast samurai and the other is a poor serving girl who has talents for…rather sharp tasks. It is set in the** _ **Seven Crow Cry**_ **Universe. It does feature Tsuki but as a minor character. There is a new character called Ryu. Len's friend and companion. It is coming out later possibly after the cleanup. But I am on it and more will be explained in the story. So yeah.**

 **In the review section, tell me the reference where the A/N is!**

 **Favourite, follow and review**

 **Cheers,**

 **Four4Two: Making reading more unique!**


	8. Chapter 8: Brutal Love (Part 1)

Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED

 **Author: Welcome back. I am rethinking a lot of my other stories at the moment, but not this one.**

 _ **Singing Swords**_ **will diverge into two separate paths. One which continues with the fourth arc and another which continues with an alternative fourth arc. So I'll just wait and see what to do.**

 **Plus** _ **Odds & Ends**_ **will be up soon and ready for you guys to read.**

 **Help! I need people to favourite, follow and review. If** _ **you**_ **read this and** _ **do**_ **like it, please click those buttons and I will place more effort into what I do. It is a morale booster for me.**

 **I have researched a LOT about this one festival so please don't hate me if I get details wrong or something, I do a lot of research, translating (Google), thinking and editing. So please don't hate me if I get a few things missing here and there.**

 **Also WTF is a period? I have already said this, I did standard English, iloveyugiohGX93, please elaborate! Because if you do, I will imply it!**

 **Feb 9 – 11, no updates (possibly)**

 **Feb 15** **th** **: Updates will happen possibly on weekends. Or on days that I am free.**

 **Singing Swords: Clean up**

 **Odds & Ends: Still starting…**

 **The Singers & The Samurai: Possible drop**

 **Tones of Serenading Blades: Coming soon after Arc Three of Singing Swords is complete3**

 **DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN SHIT EXCEPT PLOT. I OWN NO SONGS. ALL LYRICS AND SONGS GO TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS, SO PLEASE GO ONTO YOUTUBE OR WHATNOT AND HELP SUPPORT THEM AND THEIR WORK AS YOU (POSSIBLY) SUPPORT MINE!**

 **WARNING: LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Brutal Love (Part 1: Old Toys, This Plastic Heart, Loner and Fools)

( **A/N: This is in July, so in the previous 7 chapters about 4 months had passed, from chapter 7 to this one. About a week)**

-Miku's POV-

Argh! All these idiots don't get it yet do they? I groan as I decline yet _another_ hopeful partner who wanted to go to the _Gion Matsuri_ , the July festival heard in the Gion district of Kyoto. I sigh as I walk to my classroom. Lunchtime had been a lonely and annoying one. Boys with hopeful faces asking me to go to the festival and Len was at home, sick. I sighed, the split single (my first) was out in stores and were selling quite well actually. Online and in stores. Ryo decided to organise that one, a final action of his before going off on his next project. Len and I had a private meal with him two nights ago and that would possibly explain Len's illness.

Anyways, the boys. All I _can_ do is say, 'no' before they ask who 'the lucky guy' was. Hmph, bastards. Why? So they could beat whoever is going with me up? Dickheads.

The Gion Matsuri is a month long festival and I wanted to go the 15th and go around the nightly attractions, I had heard whispers of there being fireworks this year! Maybe on the 16th but maybe over it was a tri-nightly thing over the 14th, 15th and 16th. I don't know but I am excited for Len to see me in my yukata (summer kimono). I can already see the scene. Him there in his yukata or whatever he'll wear, he'll still be cute! And me walking up to him with my wooden geta clunking on the pavement, the nightly sky sparkling with stars as I greet him and embrace him. We'll go see the attractions, eat food, drink and maybe, kiss!

Wahhh! It's like any romantic manga!

"Hey Miku-chan, you have anyone to go with to the Gion Matsuri?" a familiar voice asked from beside me and now I feel depressed, no matter what who I _want_ talking to me, it isn't. I turn to see Akaito with his blood red eyes and hair with his arms in casts signed by many people by many colours.

"Yeah" I reply sighing, being straight with this guy might make this day quicker. I see him frown.

"I didn't hear 'bout this, who is the boy you are going with?" Akaito asked curiously and I see the burning envy in his eyes.

"Just…someone I know" I reply and Akaito nodded once and grunted before walking away. Rin sure had done a number on him with his plastered arms and all that. Maybe if she had snapped his neck…

* * *

-Len's POV-

 _Two days later…_

I sigh as Rin fusses about like a dog with fleas. She had put on her pale yellow yukata on and her geta and I was tying a creamy white obi around her waist. On the table I see her black foldable fan.

Well, actually my description is pretty lazily done but I am just excited to go with Miku to the…wait a second, why am I excited? Geez , I need to see a psychologist. Well in reality, Rin's yukata _was_ pale yellow but was decorated with gentle yet bold floral patterns, beautifully designed and matched her personality. Bold on the outside yet she hid that gentle warm flame that could slowly boil water.

"Let's go Len!" Rin whinged and I sighed.

"I _have_ to get dressed too!" I replied slightly pissed. Rin pouted but I grunted and walked up to my room and sighed. I had my clothing laid out on my bed. I put on my yukata which was a deep blue with thin white strips that crossed horizontally. I place on my kasa, which was made of straw and a ring that made an umbrella like shape. I didn't want people to recognise me with Miku and this was only temporary, until I find something more…disguise-like. I walk down again and see Rin tapping her foot. I put on my geta and tie around a thinner obi and grab my fasa and shot out of the door, remembering that I had money in my wallet as well. I hear Rin gently shut the door and I sighed in relief. Time to meet Miku.

* * *

It was already pretty busy in the late afternoon of the summer Japanese July. The 15th ( **A/N: guess why the 15** **th** **is so (un)important to me** ). My fasa hid half my face and kept the sun out of my eyes and now had a lower chance of sun cancer.

Bitches! Safety first!

"Hey, Len" Rin whispered to me.

"Yeah Rin" I reply letting her know that, she could continue and that I heard.

"Did you make a rendezvous spot with Miku?" Rin asked a little worried and I understood why, whilst Miku was an intelligent and talent girl…she was a bit of a klutz. For me though, it was that I just forget such details, but not this time.

"Yeah, near the park" I answered firmly and I folded my arms in front of me in a superior way, which annoyed Rin. It was not very often that I could be more superior than her.

"Well, I have to go meet my date" Rin said smiling slyly and I recoiled physically and mentally. Wait, how?

"How?" I exclaim pointing at her.

"I have my ways" Rin said winking and I hoped to all the ancient gods that she didn't mean using body as a means of being even with me. But before I could tell her that, she had already bolted off, somewhere.

* * *

-Miku's POV-

I stood waiting under the tree in the park where Len and I agreed to meet up. I was happy and excited to spend the night with him. Just us two, alone within the bustling crowds who don't care who we are! I was almost squealing in delight. I was brushing myself down, wearing my cerulean blue yukata which had a sakura pattern on it, my geta of course and a teal coloured obi and my fan. I had styled my hair to be flowing and not tied up. I was doing this for Len!

"So, who is the "lucky" guy?" Akaito's voice said beside me, he had Rei and a silver head boy called Piko next to him, either side. Menacing and mean looking.

"Why should I tell you?" I reply coolly. "Why don't you leave me and him alone and you three can enjoy the festival, it only comes around once a year"

"What if I told you, that who you are going with, will get 'it' when we are back at school again" Akaito whispered, I stiffened. They wouldn't.

"And what if that guy was the blonde haired little shit of a brother who put Akaito into those casts?" Rei added and now I was panicking. Len would be bullied constantly! I let my brain slow down and think for a moment.

"Hey Miku!" a familiar voice greets waving happily over to me. I see the three boys walk up to Len slowly, all ready to attack him at any time but I rush forward and grab his arm. I glance under the shadows of his fasa and smile and peck his cheek. I had to bend over slightly.

"Let's go darling" I said faking a laugh and watched as the three bullies gritted their teeth as they missed their opportunity, as if they'd get one.

"Darling?" Len said smiling cheekily. His smile was light hearted and had no menacing undertones in it.

"Shut up and walk" I mockingly reply in a grumpily tone before both of us laughed and we walked into the festival to see the attractions.

* * *

-Third Person POV-

Miku and Len walked through the crowds, arm-in-arm as they passed several drinkers, foreign sightseers and just happy folk who were enjoying the festival and what these three nights offered to them, a night of fun and, quite possibly romance.

But Miku had the recurring threat that Akaito promised her. She was scared for the boy she loved. However before it could fully consume her rational thinking. Len pulled her over to the side to show her some of the festival activities.

First off was goldfish scooping, which sounds easy to us Westerners but what it entailed was to capture a goldfish inside a bubble. Len handed over the right amount of money for the two of them to try out, three goes each and if they catch a goldfish, they would win a prize!

"I suck at this" Miku grumbled as her third try wasn't even close to the mark. Len laughed as he took off his fasa and had his three goes and Miku watched in interest as he was close the first time. "Ohh!"

"Heh, I'm pretty bad at this too" Len said smiling as he took his second attempt, Miku held her breathe as the goldfish was in the confides of the hoop and…Len caught it!

"Wow! Who'd you do that?" Miku exclaimed clapping her hands excitedly.

"Hand-eye co-ordination and I guess…luck more than anything" Len said honestly. He didn't want to sound cocky and he only told her the truth over his success.

"What do you want young man as your prize?" the man who owned the stall asked and Len took a glance at the plushies and multiple small objects and toys. He was _so_ tempted to get the banana keychain then he smiled warmly.

"Can I have that one there?" Len asked pointing to a leek keychain.

"Sorry you have to have to catch another goldfish" the man said apologetic and Len shrugged and knelt down for his last attempt. People had now gathered and everyone heard their breathe as Len carefully placed the hoop into the water, had a goldfish within his sights and…POP! The bubble popped and the goldfish escaped. Now people were paying to have a go to test their luck. Len shrugged.

"Damn it, I was so close" he muttered frustrated with himself as he glanced at the keychain and then to Miku who looked a little disappointed.

"Hey, you know what. I saw how close you were and I will give you one more try on the house" the stall owner said and Len's face brightened at the prospect of making Miku happy. "I know you want to make her happy, so I'll be fair on both of us, okay?"

"Thank you very much" Len replied bowing as he dipped the hoop into the water and tried something new instead of being slow and careful he dipped the hoop in quickly and found the goldfish he wanted and scooped it up with a little more speed and…he succeed! The stall owner smiled with delight as he gave Len the keychain and thanked him for his time. Len and Miku walked off and Len handed her the keychain as he placed the fasa on his head again.

"Thanks" Miku said softly feeling happy that for once there was a boy who wanted to make her happy instead of making her a 'plaything'. Which she appropriately assumed…because it was true. They walked along for a while until Miku grabbed Len and rushed him over to a stall selling masks.

"Hey, I'm Tsuki-san and welcome to Moonlit Masks!" the man said cheerfully. He was young with a black warhawk hairstyle, thundercloud eyes, slightly tanned olive skin and he had a white wolf laying next to the stall of masks.

"Yeah, we would like to purchase two masks please Tsuki-san!" Miku said politely with an excited and joyful voice. The man studied the two with interest and nodded once.

"Okay then, I think the young blonde haired, blue eyed lad should have this one 'ere" Tsuki said pulling out a white mask with a black and blue swirl design it was like a Naruto Anbu Balck Ops mask except it was more colourful and it had…somewhat softer features. The white was not prefect or clinical but rather imperfect and natural.

"Thank you" Len said bowing.

"And for you I think this one suits you most" Tsuki said taking out another mask. It was a comedic mask used in drama, in a section called Commedia, in fact it was the mask of Arlecchino, the fool or the underdog of Commedia. (Look in Wikipedia or other drama sites for more info). Miku looked angrily at Tsuki while Len held back laughter.

"You. Fucking. Kidding. Me?" Miku asked slowly, a cold aura emitting from her.

"Yeah, I am. Here" Tsuki said handing her a cute version of the traditional Kitsune mask that was used in festival parades like the ones that are in the Gion Matsuri. Like Len's it was white but a slightly darker white with pink paint decorating the mask and the face of a fox like human was also part of the design.

"Wow this is so beautiful" Miku said breathlessly. Tsuki smiled.

"How much?" Len asked. He was worried it would cost a fortune for their small budget they brought along with them.

"Nothing, I don't need money to make people happy, as long as you two are happy with what you have, so am I" Tsuki said smiling. The two teens thanked him and ran off to see more of the festival's attractions.

Tsuki meanwhile stood there watching the figures disappear.

" _Another vision of your life?"_ the wolf seemed to ask the man with his eyes.

"Yeah, just can't keep being here, my life is somewhere else but seeing those two…brings me a sense of hope and happiness that not all worlds are as fucked up as I know they are" Tsuki replied to himself. Strangely though, not many people were coming to his stall, for all they knew, it was just a vacant spot under a street light. Another nightly illusion of superstition. If only they knew of the 'other worlds' the man speaks of…

* * *

Miku and Len soon went to other stalls. Eating chicken skewers, drinking sodas for vending machines, having sweet things from other places. By 9:50pm. Miku had a good time with Len, he had pretty much paid for most of the food, drink and activities they participated in. He had given himself nothing but had given Miku all of his winnings, if he won. So they were away from the crowds, alone walking alongside the river that separated part of the city. They held hands, Miku had her mask on the back of her head as the night air was too fresh to give up for a shadow of a mask. Len had his fasa hanging behind him on a string that was around his neck and his mask half off as he two took in the refreshing air and nightly glamour.

"I enjoyed tonight" Miku said softly as they stopped and sat on the grass looking towards the festival's main bustle. Len nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I did too" he said agreeing with her.

"Len, I like you" Miku said softly turning to face him completely. Len now thought back, thinking about his encounters with the teal haired girl. He realised that she had changed him and that…he might…no, could….no _will_ return such feelings.

"You know, when I first met you, I thought you were some kind of nuisance but I guess, ever since we sung _Sekiranun Graffiti_ together by accident on the rooftop four months ago…I think my feelings changed as well as my state of mind" Len sighed explaining Miku's influence over him. He still wasn't fully back to his original self, but he sure as hell closer than before.

"So, what are you saying?" Miku asked their faces closing the gap between them.

"I…like you too" Len replied softly, he took off his mask now and placed it beside him and both felt their arms and the hands attached move instinctively. Len placed his left hand on her far shoulder and the other on the back of her head, his fingers feeling the silky softness of her hair, captivated by her teal eyes that gleamed in the moonlight. Miku placed her right hand on Len's far shoulder clutching his shoulder softly but firmly as if not to let go of him. Her left hand placed on his cheek as they closed the gap.

'The Sky of Beginning is the night sky' the both thought as the fireworks fired off into the night sky, illuminating the sky with flashy and bright colours. Their breathe collided and both felt each other's warmth and love as they softly allowed their lips to finally close that final gap. There embraced each other with loving and gentle caresses. Nothing lustful or suggestive, just…caring. They were conveying their feelings and emotions to one another.

The moment was a perfect one, one that was picturesque. When Miku's eyes widened and she pushed Len away to much to his surprise.

"I'm sorry Len, but I can't…fall in love with you" Miku said quickly. Len was shocked and felt something yank him back forcefully, choking him as Akaito, Rei and Piko stood above him.

"You…lured me in and tricked me" Len said slowly with disbelief. Before Miku could respond Akaito got a nasty idea in that dick(ed)head of his.

"Thank Miku-chan, we'll take it from here" Akaito said smirking nastily as Miku stepped back and fled as Len felt the first fist slam into his cheek. Miku ran and ran. Tears streaming down her face as she felt guilt weigh her down heavier than a truck on her back, she felt like the Greek titan, Atlas. Holding the entire sky on his back.

'Sky…of Beginning' Miku thought sadly as she ignored the comforting hand of her brother who was with Rin and they bolted in the opposite direction to her, worried that Len _may_ have made a 'move' on her.

* * *

That night, all Miku could remember was the sound of fists slamming into flesh and Len's screams of pain, rage and mercy.

Rin and Mikuo suddenly saw blood on the path and saw dragging marks. They were worried that they might find only traces of Len but they saw something else.

Len was curling up in a ball, hugging himself, his yukata torn and dirtied, his geta were gone, his fasa cord was wrapped around his neck and bore marks of him being suffocated. His body was bloodied, beaten and bruised.

"Jesus fucking Christ" Mikuo cursed as he ran over to Len who obviously wasn't an attacker, rather a victim. Rin saw more kick marks than fist marks which wasn't surprising, when people are lying on the floor a foot would cause more pain. Then Rin recoiled.

"What is it?" Mikuo asked and Rin just sobbed and Mikuo then glanced at his face and saw his eyes.

They were full of fear. Crazed and manic.

But residing inside them: resentment.

* * *

-Len's POV-

I was a fool. I let my guard down for a girl I grown to like and now I feel these fists smash these old toys, my gifts laying on the ground abandoned. Voices rip out my plastic heart, as my mask just desotryed. Loners and fools.

That's what I am a loner.

That's what I was; a fool.

* * *

 **Author: Well, fuck Akaito.**

 **Enough said.**

 **Check out my other stories!**

 **Answer the A/N questions in the story**

 **Favourite, follow and review!**

 **Spread the word about me and my stories! It would help a crud ton!**

 **Cheers**

 **Four4Two: Where my stories are unfortunately…doom and gloom…mainly.**


	9. Chapter 9: Stuck With Me (Part 2)

Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED

 **Author: Got a new LAPTOP! So yeah, thanks to Tempest the 1rst for believing in me.**

 **And to** _ **you**_ **the reader for making me love writing. Although I'd like more people following and reviewing but thanks anyways!**

 **Forum, come for a chat or to answer some good, general questions!**

 **The forum is called: Vocalising Cafe.**

 **Type that into the search for forums. PM me if there is any problems!**

 **DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN VOCALOID! DON'T OWN LYRICS, THOSE ARE GREEN DAY'S!**

 **WARNING: LANGUAGE!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Stuck With Me (Part 2: Find Another Pleasure Fucker, Drag Him Down To Hell)

-Len's POV-

 _I'm not part of your elite_

 _I'm just alright_

 _Class structures waving colours bleeding from my throat_

 _Not subservient to you_

 _I'm just alright_

 _Down classed by the powers that be give me less of hope_

 _Cast out…Buried in a hole_

 _Struck down…Forcing me to fall_

 _Destroyed…giving up the fight_

 _Well, I know I'm not alright_

"Len…hey, Lenny…SHOTA!" Rin shouted at me. I ignored her, not interested in going to school or breaking out of my open eyed trance. I was simply not energized enough to move from my bed, to the kitchen then to school. Rin sighed, it was pretty loud.

 _I'm on a mission_

 _I've got no decision_

 _Like a cripple running the rat race_

 _Wish in one hand, shit in the other_

 _And see which one gets filled first_

Rin left the room and I sighed. _Geek Stink Breath_ , the true meaning of self destruction. The song was all about methamphetamine addiction or ice addiction. Could I? No, I was not dragging myself into that deep of a hole. Well, I felt like that. I didn't care anymore, I really don't care anymore. I am through with romance and love.

" _How will you stop the pain?"_ a foreign voice asked. The voice sounded familiar, like from the night a few weeks ago.

"I don't know" I reply thoughtlessly. Not thinking about my response.

" _Drugs isn't going to help"_ the voice said firmly, I can almost see him. A shadow fell on his face hiding his eyes, his mouth was split into a manic grin and I saw rope hanging around his neck.

"Then what?" I ask pleading to the figure.

" _You live with it"_ the figure answered shrugging, his smile was now almost demonic and mysterious markings grew on his face. Maybe I was going crazy.

"What if I can't?" I ask the fearful question finally.

" _You will"_ the figure said and then I hear a loud snapping sound.

I look around and only see Rin opening my door. She looks horrified and I look down.

And there was my tie, nearly straggling me.

* * *

-Third Person POV-

Miku was on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She was extremely embarrassed, angry and hurt. She didn't mean to hurt Len, she was trying to protect him from Akaito and his bastard friends.

"Some…hic…protector…sniffle…I am" Miku sobbed. Her brother came home but didn't even acknowledge her presence. She knew then, she would have no support with this incident. No one would listen to her, not even Ryo who would probably believe her but what could he do? He was in another city or overseas working on his own job and needed to focus on _his_ own passions. It would probably only worsen her situation.

" _What are you going to do?"_ her brain asked her.

"Do what?" Miku sniffed wiping her eyes and sitting up, hugging her pillow. She was possibly going slightly mad in all the shit that had gone down.

" _What are you going to do about the one you desire?"_ her brain repeated adding a little more onto the idea that was building.

"I can't apologise" Miku mumbled looking down.

" _You can but it won't be enough"_

"I…could…I don't know!" Miku cried out suddenly, sobbing into her hands. She was at a loss. The dream she had for that split second was ruined by her own actions. All because of that fucking Akaito.

" _You should protect him"_ her brain said.

"How?" Miku asked, the tears finally stopped and her eye seriously as she thought about what she could do to help Len, considering that they would never get into any form of relationship in the future.

* * *

-Rin's POV-

I was shocked as Len tied his tie and walked out of his room as if nothing happened! But I saw what he was doing. That tie was not being used for its function rather; Len was trying to choke himself. Suicide. Was this situation really that bad? I don't even know the _actual_ story. All I can get from the whole situation was that Len and Miku were enemies and that when we found him, Len was pretty fucked up. By the wounds and the number of bruises, he wasn't attacked by Miku, rather a group of people. I watched in sadly as Len walked out with me, he was limping slightly. His arms were bandaged and had several band-aids patched on him. His right leg was severely bruised which was the reason why he was limping slightly and his left eye was bandaged after it was so swollen up that he couldn't open it at all without screaming in pain.

"So…you'll go out with me?" I heard an annoyingly familiar voice ask nearby and I peek around a corner and nearly gasped in pure shock as the quiet hallway was occupied by that red haired demon and that teal haired traitor. I restrain myself from killing them both with the plastic spoon in my lunchbox.

"…Yeah, if you want" Miku replied with a smile. I almost want to run up and rip that mouth off her lips! She made a promise! SHE MADE A PROMISE! The promise was to help Len recover _and_ she (kind of) vowed to go out with him. Grrrrrrr! That two-faced, leek fucking, backstabbing, shit eating, dirty twat…

 **(A/N: I'd like to apologise for my readers about Rin's rather…´colourful' language and I can't let you see it all as it is rather graphic and maybe…rude to Miku…)**

…dumbass bitch! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Relief.

"So…you want to go to the mall this afternoon?" Akaito asked smiling with that fake, sweet smile of his.

"Sure" Miku said smiling and they walked off hand-in-hand away to class.

I was…appalled. I slump against the wall and I let the tears for my brother, fall…hopefully one day, they will stop.

* * *

-Len's POV-

I knew Rin caught me unintentionally killing myself but maybe, I just…unconsciously felt that way. I don't know. This isn't a pretty subject and I have decided to just forget about it and never think about it again and just refocus on my life. That is all I can do right now that is productive and helpful for me. It will distract me and make me feel a hell of a lot better. I sigh.

Lunchtime was usually a time where I would go sit up on the rooftop but today, I think the spot under the sakura tree was good. People were usually inside escaping the heat but for me, I like the sun, it gave me warmth and something to brighten up my mood. Maybe, Miku had changed me but what change has brought me closer to her?

Nothing.

Wait, what? Am I…yeah…I _was_ in love with her. Now I feel my heart beating slightly faster, in anticipation? Love? Worry? Geez. I remember when dealing with my emotions met staying up most of the night, as an insomniac wondering about my lifestyle choices. Now, it is the same, only I am fully awake and I am not an insomniac anymore. I am just…alright.

" _Are you making the right decisions?"_ the figure standing in front of me asked. The breeze blowing back his cape like a flickering shadow.

"You're not real" I said to the figure as I walked past him. Then I heard the laugh, the laughter of the mad, the laughter of the insane, the laughter of someone who is genuine amused.

" _Not real? Man, I am as real as you think I am! I have been watching you since childbirth!"_ the figure said, I still couldn't make out his face, the ever present shadow hid his eyes.

"Oh yeah?"

" _Yeah, Kagamine Len, 16. Parents were CEO's, lonely most of his life. Singer extravaganza, previously a martial artist, athletic but now a studious worm. Wants to be someone to protect the ones he loves and wants to be…in love with her"_ the figure said placing a hand on my shoulder, it wasn't a bone crushing one but a soft, gentle touch that radiated warm and understanding.

Man, this guy has some weird moods.

"Okay, but why are you appearing in my head?" I ask tapping my head.

" _You ask me, I am just a memory of a wonderful event…or am I just another mind contacting you?"_ the figure asked smiling mischievously. I scowl at the man's secret message.

"Hey Len!" I hear a sneering voice shout over to me, I sigh and see the figure gone. Strange, but anyways I turn and almost vomit. WTF?!

Akaito with Miku…hand-in-hand. WTF?!

"Hey Len-san" Miku said flatly, no emotion just blank eyes with a blank expression.

"Hi?" I reply questioning this occurance.

"Guess who just got himself a girlfriend?" Akaito asked with a nasty sneer.

"Yeah, whatever, congrats. What else you got? Some _actual_ balls?" I ask sarcastically I see his face go as red as his hair as he swung a fist at me.

I don't know why but, something I learnt years ago snaps into my head and I block his fist with my open palm, the resounding smack of flesh hitting flesh was heard and I feel a sense of satsification as that sound was made. It felt…good. It was even better when Akaito's eyes widened with surprise as I blocked his fist with minimal effort.

"Fuck…off" I say slowly, I don't know what snapped maybe…that talk with that figure helped.

" _Good job, see you do have some strength left in you…never doubt yourself…Kagamine Len"_

* * *

-Mikuo's POV-

I watched about to jump in as Akaito swung his fist but it seems like Len has it under control. It was a good block. So fast that even my eyes couldn't follow, faster than light I guess. It was amazing, his reaction time was spot on. I sense a change within Len, something more…confident?

"Spying on your students Mikuo-kun?" a familiar voice asked and I jolt around to see Kamui Gakuko. The maths and English specialist teacher. She had purple hair and eyes and wore a white kimono. Like her cousin in the second year, Kamui Gakupo. Before I had a chance to explain…

"You pedophile!" Gakuko shouted kicking me down.

"ARGH!"

"Why are you spying on the students in the shadows?!" Gakuko shouted angrily.

"Hey! I am not, you won't understand!" I scream back in pain as Gakuko continued to the attempt to snap my arm in half but she left me go and I wince as my arm regained some flow of energy into the nearly snapped bones and ligaments.

"Explain" Gakuko said, arms crossed in front of her. I sigh and start to explain the situation I found myself in. I see the change of heart as she nodded and muttered some things that were inaudible for me to understand but I continued. I finished and Gakuko just slapped me on the back and walked off.

I sigh as I think about the situation.

So that bastard Akaito was with Miku. I don't approve.

Len is changing or has changed.

Rin was crying when I found her and now she is at home worrying frantically about the future and her brother. I check my timetable. Nothing this afternoon, might as well go home.

* * *

-Rin's POV-

Oranges…don't work to help cheer me up. I want Len to feel better, I want him to be in love. I want him to be…my brother.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Yo! Rin you in there?" Mikuo-sensei asked, he was probably knocking on the door. I feel no energy as I unlock that door and I see him as I open the door and feel him embrace me, tightly.

"M-Mikuo?"

"Don't worry…Len will be okay" Mikuo assured gripping me tighter.

"Ack! M-ik-uo! Ch..king!" I gasp before he lets me go and I offer him to come into the kitchen. He accepts with a smile.

"Tea or coffee?" I ask, my energy returns with something to do.

"You have any alcohol?" Mikuo asked curiously.

"Errr, yeah, just over there" I answer pointing to a wooden cabinet with glass panes that revealed the contents of bottles with amber coloured fluids. Mikuo studies them before picking one out, it was clear and looked like water.

"Got any soda or ginger ale or lemon, lime and bitters?" Mikuo asked as he returned with a glass and the bottle which read. _'True Russian Vodka: In Soviet Russia vodka is water!'_

"Yeah, we have ginger beer" I said passing him the brown glass bottle. Mikuo nodded his thanks and poured a large quantity of vodka into the glass then a dribble of ginger beer. I watch in interest as he smiles at me and throws back his head and swallows the entire amount of drink down in one gulp!

"W-what?!" I exclaim in pure shock. Mikuo smiles and winks. There is no trace of the drink on his face or shirt, he just…shot a large glass of drink!

"Heh, good party trick that one. But anyways, I want to help Len and you do too" Mikuo said and I sat down and nodded.

"Yeah, I am his sister" I said rolling my eyes. My emotions were now set straight thanks to Mikuo.

"I don't know why Miku would break her promise to help Len unless her decisions _lead_ to her protecting him" Miku continued and suddenly everything seemed to fall in place. Mikuo was no idiot and now I can understand the observation he made that night. Miku ran away crying. Len was beaten up by more than one person. Miku going out with Akaito…AH HA! Got you!

"Miku is protecting Len by going out with Akaito to try and keep the peace!" I exclaim and Mikuo smiled and nodded.

"Bulls eye. That's what I also had theorized. But I don't think she understands the psychological pain that Len is going through" Mikuo said thoughtfully.

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean. Len is hallucinating, I saw him talking to thin air at lunch. He is going through a major emotional battle where he struggles to recognise his own desires and emotions" Mikuo explained and I nod. He did try and kill himself but he never did that before, even when his parents died, he never did that…maybe Len _is_ undergoing an emotional struggle.

"What do we do?" I ask.

"Help him" Mikuo answered but I feel tears welling up in my eyes as the second option appeared in my head.

"What if we can't?" I ask I feel my mental barriers breaking down. I see Mikuo wince, and now the tears start flowing. I see…nothing, the fading edges of m vision. It was sudden but I still feel my body being racked by sobs and someone yelling my name. Why am I fading now and so suddenly?

Why is this darkness…so warm?

* * *

 **Author: There you go, Chapter 9 done! A little...confusing but things will be clearer later on.**

 **Points on whoever you think the mysterious stranger that haunts Len is...(probably already know)**

 _ **Falling Ash, Rising Heat**_ **is undergoing a revival from a hiatus.**

 _ **Odds & Ends**_ **is still being worked on.**

 _ **Singing Swords (Main Path)**_ **is still undergoing cleanup and edit.**

 _ **Serenade Blades**_ **will come out after Arc Three of** _ **Singing Swords**_ **is complete!**

 _ **Sun & Moon**_ **a new Pokémon story and the finalized Tsuki and Ash story is coming out soon. So check out** _ **Falling Ash, Rising Heat**_ **to get you say in pairings before the release.**

 _ **Healing Hearts, Aching Love**_ **is currently on a DISCONTINUED status until further notice as well as** _ **Rolling Shadows, Roaring Light**_ **.**

 _ **The Singers & The Samurai**_ **is still going but chapters are being made very slowly.**

 **Please check out my other stories.**

 **If you like this story please:**

 **Follow, favourite and review.**

 **Follow and favourite me if you want.**

 **I dont care who reviews, even Guests can review, I don't really give two shits and a fuck.**

 **Remember to come to see my forum: Vocalising Cafe!**

 **Cheers**

 **Four4Two: may the moon shine upon you!**


	10. Chapter 10: Kizuna (Part 2)

Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED  
 **Author: So here is the 10** **th** **chapter! So this is technically the longest running story I have ever made! Until** _ **Singing Swords**_ **is up and running again. So thanks to** _ **white angel 246**_ **for loving this story still. To iloveyugiohGX93: PLEASE TELL ME WTF A PERIOD IS, unless you are spamming or trolling me then...not cool dude, not cool.**

 **DISCLAIMER: YEAH DO I OWN VOCALOID? NO!**

 **WARNING: VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE AND A SUGGESTIVE SCENE (DON'T WORRY STILL RATED T AS IT ISNT ALL** _ **THAT**_ **SEXUAL)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Kizuna (Part 2: No Matter What Happens, I Won't Break Down)

-Rin's POV-

I wake up to the sound of a thumping sound.

Bm-BMP...bm-BMP...bm...BMP

The rhythmic thumping sound relaxes my mind as all I focus on is the beating heart, the sign of life and endurance. To push through anything and to do anything.

"Christ alive, you gave me a fucking fright" I hear the familiar and obviously relieved voice say aloud. I glance back and am a little surprised to see Mikuo sitting on the couch holding me as I was passed out. His arms were holding me with a protective and firm grip that gave me security and comfort.

"Sorry" I say a little embarrassed.

"Don't be, it wasn't as if you _wanted_ to pass out suddenly" Mikuo replied shrugging indifferently. His teal eyes were warm and caring but were also serious and hard when need to be. I was happy he was here. I glance at the clock. 2:49pm. I was out for over an hour! Thank god Mikuo was here or I might have hurt myself. Or I did hurt myself when I presumably fell, Mikuo was here. He passes me a glass of orange juice. I take it gratefully and let the sweet, acidic and citrus fluid re-awaken my dry throat and re-liven my body. He then passes me a cup of water and I frown at this, orange juice should be enough.

"Hydration" Mikuo says, he must he seen my frown. I take it and drink the basic drink and feel a lot better than before. Hmmm, should drink a bit more water if I can feel like this. Soon I see Mikuo raise his eyebrow and I look at his direction and I wince a bit. DVD cases piled up in front of the television. Movies, anime series, video games and manga. He frowns a little.

Oh god please don't say anything!

"You an otaku?" he asked and I gulp the worst just happened.

"Y-yeah"

"That's cool" Mikuo said nodding his head thoughtfully.

"Wait what?"

"I have watched some of those anime series and played some of games. _Naruto, Bleach, Dragon Ball._ I also see you are a Fallout fan, a little strange but still" Mikuo said shrugging he seems impressed.

"So what's your favourite?" I ask.

"What the anime or the Fallout series?" Mikuo asked.

"Fallout"

"Um...probably _Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition_ " Mikuo answers but I just raise my eyebrow.

"Why?"

"All five DLC's _Operation: Anchorage, Broken Steel, The Pitt, Mothership Zeta, Point Lookout_ and besides it is a much better game if you like side quests and just exploring" Mikuo answered thoughtfully.

"Yeah but _Fallout: New Vegas_ offers that as well!" I retort.

"Yeah but the area seems...smaller than _Fallout 3_ and the weaponry in _3_ is sooooo much better than in _New Vegas_ " Mikuo said smiling.

"Yeah but you get more choices in _Fallout: New Vegas_!"

"You get to use cooler weapons like the _Ripper_ andalso you get a more challenging landscape" Mikuo replied.

We argued the points of the games for about half an hour until we went onto manga and anime.

"No if Naruto and Ichigo went into a fight...obviously, Ichigo would win" Mikuo said smiling.

"Wha? No way! Naruto would totally win!" I exclaim in defence.

"Ichigo has his Hallowification and a massive Spiritual Pressure!" Mikuo argued.

"Naruto can go Sage and smash Ichigo's ass!" I reply. Mikuo sighed and admitted defeat by throwing his hands up.

"Anyways, what...well, let's say _indie_ manga have you found?" Mikuo asked curiously. I noticed the word indie, there are a few manga that aren't well known to the community hence the use of indie.

"I'd say...hmmmmm, _No Gun Life_ " I answer after long consideration.

"Damn, that is actually a good story" Mikuo said impressed.

"Yeah" I sigh. Suddenly Mikuo's phone goes off.

"Ah, shit. Sis wants me to drive some motherfucker to the mall today, I have to go" Mikuo said frustrated.

"Akatio?" I ask, suddenly I feel the atmosphere grow cold. Mikuo is obviously not very happy with Akaito.

"Yeah he is the motherfucker who keeps saying 'science bitch!' EVERY TIME I WALK INTO MY CLASS!" Mikuo said with anger and venom.

"Geez, just don't purposefully wrap yourself around a telegraph pole, you'll kill Miku and yourself too" I said with a smile.

"Ah! Yeah, thanks for the chat by the way...it feels like we are more like friends than teacher and student" Mikuo said awkwardly but I smile, it made sense. Mikuo was extremely young and talented for a teacher. But he was only around 3 – 4 years older than me.

"Then as a friend" I said kissing his cheek, he blushes a vivid red, "goodbye"

I close the door as I wonder about my action just then. No matter how much I see Mikuo as a friends, he was also a teacher. Hence relations with him is...difficult. I slam my head into the door and cursed my stupidity.

* * *

-Mikuo's POV-

I walk to my car and can still feel the heat in my cheeks. Geez. I never looked at Rin that way before but that move was stupid. Very stupid. I should have seen it coming, well I did but I didn't do anything to stop it happening.

I just...let it happen. I sigh.

"Crap, should have stayed at school" I mutter under my breath as I start the car and go towards the school. I was happy that my sawn-off shotgun was visible next to my left hand. I don't want Akaito to get any ideas.

Thanks America for the boomstick you gave me as security for the work I did there. I still am wary of my surroundings. The work I did is top secret and I was only there for the purposes of widening my knowledge...although now it is deadly knowledge that could potentially get me killed. I drive up to the gate and sigh in annoyance as I see Miku...with that red head motherfucker.

"Hey bro!" Miku greeted happily she kisses my cheek I smile and then I see him, he seems surprised by my appearance.

"Say, science bitch! EVEN once and I will kick you out of this car" I warn him but to add to his fear and obedience, I tap the grip of the sawn-off shotgun and he gulps and nodded thoughtfully. I could see his mind working: If I piss this guy off, I will die.

"Get in you two" I said a little harshly and they get in. I drive off and I could see Miku frown slightly as she sat in the front seat with Akaito behind her, I adjust the rear view vision mirror.

"I can see you" I said evenly and I smile inwardly as Akaito fidgeted.

'That's right, you stay the hell away from my sister you fucking asshole' I think.

"So how was school?" I ask curiously.

"Good, have another assignment to do and homework" Miku said a little depressed. I am now 100% right. Miku is protecting Len.

"How 'bout you Mr Shion?" I ask.

"Errr, yeah great" Akaito replied his former confidence gone, I am very glad I had shaken his confidence. As we near the mall, something pinged in my head. Miku has only been to this mall with only herself or Len, and now this dirty fuck.

Was Miku...lonely?

* * *

-Third Person POV-

" _You are strong Len"_ the mysterious figure said to Len as they walked into the apartment home.

"You're wrong" Len replied simply.

" _Don't deny your own strength Len...you are the only one who can connect with Miku"_ the man said stopping Len and turning him around to face him.

"Hey!"

" _Len, what if Miku is lonely? What if she was just trying to...widen her friendships? What if she didn't want a romantic relationship with you?"_ the man asked angrily. Len growled.

"You're not real" Len said shaking his head.

" _I am as real as the moon in the night sky...I AM YOU! Or a part of your soul, Tsuki, the moon you love to watch in night sky and I am telling you...Miku. Is. Trying. To. Protect. You!"_ Len's soul piece, Tsuki exclaimed and the shadow lifted and the man had a bandage over his eyes and his black hair was in a warhawk. A noose wrapped around his neck.

"What are you?" Len exclaimed.

" _I am, the fragment of your soul. You can believe you are hallucinating or that you are truly seeing and hearing me. But I am you"_ Tsuki said poking Len in the chest. Len clutched his sternum and found himself staring at his heart.

"Why am I seeing you? Explain!"

" _The noose, I was surprised, doesn't represent death, in fact I was shocked that you tried to straggle yourself honestly. But have you ever seen the movie 'It's A Wonderful Life'?"_ Tsuki asked.

"Yeah, so are you like Clarence?" Len asked and Tsuki pouted and shook his head making gestures that meant 50-50.

" _Yeah sort of but the noose represents your promise and desires what you want to give to Miku...in other word like George. You would lasso the moon and give it to the person you love. Cheesy but I am you"_ Tsuki said shrugging with a smile.

"Why the bandages?" Len asked motioning at the blindfold.

" _Well, I can't get them off, I think maybe the fact you disillusion yourself has to blame, so help me Len-san. I want to see the moon again you know. It brings me a sense of...bond with the world, you know"_ Tsuki said thoughtfully looking at his physical body.

"Yeah, come on" Len said running.

" _Where are we going?"_ Tsuki yelled.

"To the mall!"

* * *

-Miku's POV-

Akaito lead me to many stores and places. Showing me around and stuff but it felt...off. I felt like this wasn't right. Len showed me to these exact same places and the time was getting late. Mikuo would be wondering where I was. Hope he doesn't freak out and go around like a cowboy with that shotgun of his.

"Oh, it's 5:50! I have to go soon" I said apologetically.

"Nononono! Just let me show you one last place" Akaito said and I feel a sense of dread as his eyes seemed to change. Throughout this whole afternoon, his eyes were kindly and soft but now they were overlapped with menace and wild intent. I follow anyways, he wouldn't do anything in public or else he'd be in a whole pile of deep shit.

"Over here!" Akaito called over turning a corner and I followed and suddenly felt...worried. The place was empty and there was many doors that lead to separate rooms or shop storages. I step back several paces and suddenly feel an arm wrap around my neck and another on my mouth preventing me from screaming.

"MMMMMfffppptthhhh! MMMMMMM!" I want to struggle but Akaito was too strong, I had seen the red hair flicker in my peripheral vision. I am scared now and wished for safe tidings. No such luck. As i feel his hands slid under my shirt. I squirm as I feel...uncomfortable. I can already sense his evil excitement. I close my eyes in defeat. I feel the tears already flowing. Why can't I move? I see in the distance two figures walking up. SeeU and Rei. Wait, was SeeU a...lesbian or bi? Well, that would explain a lot.

"Hey Akaito!" Rei greeted and I struggle but no use, Akaito was too strong, I feel my eyes widen as I see the silver glint of handcuff, two pairs and as before realise the full intent of this situation.

"Ready for the party?" Akaito asked me in a whisper and I frantically shake my head.

"No! God damn it Tsuki! Why the fuck do you think...they...are...what the actual fuck" I turn my head and I could almost scream in delight as Len arrived, a little confused but he was here but then the feeling left me as he was outnumbered 3-to-1. Akaito turns and let's me go.

"Well, well, well. You have come to save Miku, eh?" Akaito said nastily.

"Len run!" I scream only to be handcuffed and have a gagged forced into my mouth by SeeU. Damn Korean counterpart!

"Tsuki, what do I do now?" Len asked into thin air causing the three would-be rapists to look confused before taunting Len.

"HA! What are you talking to Len? You imaginary friend?" Akaito roared in laughter. SeeU and Rei also laughed but then I see something that was leaning up against the wall that was hidden by a pillar. It gleamed with a silvery light. Jesus fucking Christ.

* * *

-Len's POV-

Thanks to Tsuki, I had found Miku and Akaito just in time. By then I had grabbed Rin's metal baseball bat from home, I ran back and took it too much to her surprise.

" _HAHAHAHA! A fight! Brilliant! Batter up!"_ Tsuki roared in excitement and I pulled out the baseball bat and the three assholes stopped laughing now. They seem to be rather tame now.

"Two choices. First one: stay and fight. Or two: get the fuck out" Tsuki and I say at the same time. We both sigh as we see them readying to fight. Tsuki laughed manically.

"What, aren't you going to fight?" I ask Tsuki as he leant up against the left wall.

"Nah, your fight my friend" he replied nodding. That's when I feel a fist hit my face. I stagger, fear was rushing up to my head welling from the pain of the past.

SLAP! Tsuki slapped my cheek hard and I shook my head.

" _Relax for a second my friend. Just focus on one thing, you friend's safety"_ Tsuki said calmly holding my cheeks. I nod and duck suddenly as Akaito swung a punch at me. Suddenly SeeU tries to kick me, I block with face and get sent back a bit. I stood up and spat out the blood that welled in my mouth.

"COME AT ME!" Tsuki and I shout in unison. They took it as an invitation and I see Rei is the closest to me and I swing the bat straight to his right side. I smile for some reason as he blocked with his right arm and I felt the bone give away as I smashed it.

" _Geez, these guys just want more injuries don't they?"_ Tsuki said smiling, watching in amusement as Rei staagered back gasping in pain as blood ran down his arm. Then I remember something. Rin had injured them and only recently have Rei and Akaito have been able to participate in PE. I take advantage of that.

"You are a pussy using a weapon" Akaito sneered. I shrug and let my memories and instincts take over. Martial arts. I still practiced on the odd occasion but I was pretty rusty on the subject. I throw down the bat and hear the clunk and clank as it clattered on the floor. Akaito rushes me with a wild swing expecting me to duck or cower. Instead I sidestep and swing my arm closest to him into his neck and force him down. I hear his head smack the ground and his eye roll into his head.

"Yeah, I'm a real pussy, dickhead" I spat.

" _LOOK OUT!"_ Tsuki shouted but it was too late the metal bat made swift and firm contact with the back of my head. But it wasn't hard enough to knock me out but enough to disorientate me. I collapse and look up with blurry eyes as SeeU stood in front of me, the bat raised with murderous intent. But as her face lit up in a nasty and triumphant grin. I see a flash of teal then I see SeeU fall sideways, comically may I add and I see Miku bending down. She had taken the keys from one of the three assholes and freed herself. But I wonder, ah! I see the mobile phone her had, the flip up one that was sturdy as a rock and perfect to grip and deliver potentially knock out blows.

"I'm sorry Len! I'm sorry!" Miku cried I wanted to be angry but I guess maybe not.

" _Thank you...Len"_ I hear Tsuki say, I turn my head to glance ver Miku's shoulder as she embraced me and see Tsuki. The bandage flying off with the wind, his body shimmered and blew away like smoke but I got to see his eyes. They were the most beautiful coloured circles I had ever laid my own eyes on. Shining like a star, silver as the moon.

"Thank you...Tsuki" I whisper before I pass out.

* * *

I feel something warm on me. It was comfortable and nice. I open my eyes to glance at two identical ones. Azure blue and teary as the small figure with blonde hair embraced me like if I would fade into the wind. I smile. Like a candle in the wind...by Elton John.

"Thank god you are alright!" Rin cried and I weakly embrace her back. I am a little disorientated and now there was a bandage over my head, result of the metal bat smacked over my head. I see other people. Miku, Mikuo, Meiko, Oliver and a strange blue haired man.

"Hatsune" I said suddenly finding my energy to talk, I sit up regardless to the protests made by Rin.

"Yes?" Miku and Mikuo say in unison.

"Miku" I say rolling my eyes. I see her walk gingerly up. She looks scared and strangely distant. I beckon her close until we are face to face. I inhale and slam my forehead into her own forehead and we both recoil back holding our foreheads.

"Bad idea! Bad idea!" I exclaim groaning and everyone sniggered at my...stupidity.

"What was that for?" Miku exclaimed angrily and she was right up in my face.

" _Time to make things, happen my friend"_ I glance over Miku's shoulder as see nothing. I could have sworn...

"Miku" I say finally.

"Y-yes" Miku replied and I brought my face up suddenly to kiss her, which I successfully did. I feel her arms wrap around my neck and mine around her shoulders. This time, no distractions, no sudden movements. Just a perfect moment in this whole debacle of shit. Finally we can have this moment. We part and Miku seems...happy but tears well up in her eyes.

"I don't deserve you" Miku said softly crying. I sigh and smile.

"You were trying to protect me. You really didn't to be dead honest but you _did_ when SeeU was about to smash my face into the ground, so that counts as something" I said smiling and we hug each other. Miku kept mumbling something about her stupidity and carelessness and something about Akaito tricking her. I shrug. Miku was pure of heart, if she really wanted to push me away she would have done it _before_ our first very brief kiss not during _or_ after. Miku left my side to stand beside Rin who seemed to have been comforting her which surprised me but with Rin, you really never know.

"Thanks for looking out for my sister Kagamine Len" Mikuo said bowing.

"No problem, we are friends" I reply awkwardly.

"I expect to be an uncle in the future as well as, erhm, your brother-in-law" Mikuo said whispering in my ear and I jolt back, only to regret that decision as I hit the injury on the back panel of the hospital bed. What? WHAT? Christ Mikuo, the future is pretty indecisive you know.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright Len-san and it is good to see two of my best students' lovers!" Meiko-sensei said her hands clapped together with her expression, a dreamy one.

"Um, Len this is Shion Kaito" Mikuo introduced the blue haired man nervously. I wonder why they are so nervous.

"I'm Shion Kaito, the cousin of Akaito. The boy you smashed the shit out of" Kaito said angrily and I gulp along with Miku. This maybe a bad situation.

"Thank you!" Kaito bowed and I was surprised.

"What?" I exclaim, why is all this sudden crap popping out in front of _me_?

"Akaito needed a lesson. I had suspicions about his behaviour and attitude at the school you attend and thus, I will be moving him to Australia to attend a Japanese-English school there" Kaito said and I smile at that prospect.

"But why help me?"

"I don't like the actions he had committed, I can overlook the beating you gave him but after his foolishness, I actually got to see video footage of the situation and luckily he wasn't convicted of rape but my family is sending him off to Australia for the trouble he has caused here and I believe the Australian community don't like people like Akaito anyways" Kaito explained with a small smile.

* * *

-Third Person POV-

Len and Miku were the only ones in the hospital room Len was at while he recovered. Miku had chosen to stay with him. First she explained her actions and the festival scenario that happened with Akaito threatening her and the fact she didn't know Akaito and his lot was actually tailing her. Len believed her and soon they discussed some general subjects and laughed or argued as the evening wore on.

"So what now?" Miku asked Len who was thinking.

"Thank you" Len said suddenly snapping out of his thinking trance.

"What do you mean by thank you?" Miku asked curiously.

"You have changed me for the better, even with this shot debacle, I didn't revert back to my insomniac ways and I was...just a little downed I guess but you have definitely changed my life" Len explained looking into the teal eyes with gratitude and happiness.

"You have too" Miku replied. Len nodded once and they returned to the silence that reigned over the couple. The peace gave them a chance to think over the future.

"So what now?" Miku asked repeating her original question.

"We go on with our daily lives and stop being friends" Len answered.

"What?!" Miku exclaimed.

"Let me finish" Len said laughing.

"Fine" Miku pouted.

"We stop being friends...and start being a proper boyfriend and girlfriend couple" Len said sighing as he took that leap forward.

"Seriously?" Miku asked and Len looked at her with a glint of mischief and he tickled her sides and she sqealed and laughed loudly and suddenly they were face to face again.

"I do love you" Miku said softly.

"I prefer...I feel a bond with you...love is redundant as a word now-a-days" Len said cheekily and they both smiled at the reference to _Redundant_. They closed that gap at let their desires to the talking.

* * *

 **Author: Chapter 10!**

 **LoLz Akaito got owned! So what happens next? Well, I plan Christmas, a school camping trip, more class work and a few newcomers.**

 **Tsuki is an obvious reference to** _ **Singing Swords**_ **except for the eyes. I wanted to use the reference because it fitted in with the** _ **It's A Wonderful Life**_ **reference. Watch it. It is a good movie for its time. But the noose around Tsuki's neck was misinterpreted as death but it was actually represents desires as Tsuki names suggests. Tsuki = moon. If you ever watched the movie.**

 **George says to Mary. You want the moon, I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down for you. Or something like that. But you can see where I am getting at.**

 **Tsuki is also a reference to the two nights Miku and Len had that romantic moment. Moon meaning sky and night. Remember the quote: Ironic the Sky of Beginning was during the night.**

 **The bandages are a symbol of Len's blindness to Miku's love but also his denial of his strength and confidence he once had.**

 **I guess then the first 10 chapters could be one Arc. The Insomniac Arc, maybe? Hmmmm...**

 **Anyways one story ends and chapter 11, another stage of their relationship will begin!**

 **If you have any questions about Tsuki's appearance and symbolism or anything else, review or PM me!**

 **Also check out the new forum I have: Vocalising Cafe: A Cafe for Vocaloid Lovers.**

 **Plus a celebration will be had with the amount of views this month. Nearly 6k thus far!**

 **I still want more favourites and followers for this story but I am getting there.**

 _ **Odds & Ends**_ **will be the reward for the massive amount of views I have. Plus next month the finalised version of the Ash and Tsuki Pokémon FanFic will be released, as some of you mat have seen.** _ **Healing Hearts, Aching Love**_ **and** _ **Rolling Shadows, Roaring Light**_ **have been DISCONTINUED until further notice. Please vote about pairings. If the poll doesn't work then review in any story or PM me.**

 **The choices are:**

 **Ash:**

 **a)Ash x Cynthia**

 **b)Ash x Serena**

 **Tsuki (Xero) – OC character:**

 **a)Tsuki x Elesa**

 **b)Tsuki x Gardevoir**

 **Results will be gathered by the 31** **st** **of January or the 3** **rd** **of February. So please help me! I am doing this for you!**

 **Favourite, follow and review!  
Check out my other 7 stories.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Four4Two: shamelessly promoting my OC characters because...of YOLO!**


	11. Chapter 11: Forever Now

Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED

Chapter 11: Forever Now

New Years, a time where people make resolutions, celebrate another year of experiences and living. It had been two years since Len and Miku have been dating. It had been two years since Mikuo left to study in America. It had been two years since Len overcame his depression and found himself a family.

Although this was their final year in high school, everyone will be facing one last challenge…how long will their connections last? How long will they be together?

Now skip to the final term of school…and this is where our final part lays. Not in high school but after.

And Len…will be in for a surprise…one that will change the squad forever.

No fucking around, we jump to the situation where it brews…

Now.

Len and Miku stood apart in the park nearby their apartment. New Year's morning. Snow fell as the cold morning did nothing to cool their passion, love and now…heartbreak.

'…when were you planning to tell me…Miku?' Len asked in a low tone, his anger evident. His blonde hair had grown longer since the last time; you the readers, had seen him. His blue eyes were trying to search for a trick, lie or any form of denial for the words he just heard.

'Yes…I am going to America, forever. I am not coming back to Japan, I am not coming to university with you, I am never going to see you…or Rin ever again,' Miku replied in a firm voice, her teal hair flowed in the cold wind as the snow got heavier.

'Then everything we had….everything we did…was nothing to you,' Len growled clenching his fists, tears started to fall down his cheeks. His jaw locked, his teeth grinding together to withhold words that may not be taken back afterwards.

Len and Miku stood apart, neither one walking to each other. Miku was going to America to follow her brother and to succeed in the music industry. She saw no reason to halt her progress. What made it worse for Len, she was leaving tomorrow. He had no time to plan for her departure.

'…No it wasn't Len, please understand that I-,' Miku said taking one step towards the boy she had given her heart to.

'SHUT UP! Just shut up…' Len shouted turning his head away. He couldn't face her again. Not after this. He felt torn between hating her and loving her.

'I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd be hurt by this,' Miku said softly to him.

'Oh? And telling me a few hours before you leave is all fucking okay? Like not telling me beforehand is alright? And that you won't…or wait, no. You _don't_ want to see me and Rin again…is all fucking well and good?' Len shouted angrily at her, his face red with anger.

'Would you stop me if I _did_ tell you beforehand?' Miku asked softly to him as she looked down at her feet.

'Yes of course I would! I would fucking tear up the plane ticket if you did! You. Made. A. promise to me!' Len spat angrily. He was now frustrated that Miku forgot that promise.

Miku flinched and realized her mistake, she forgotten it but Len, being a boy who held all things precious to him close. Would _never_ forget.

'Take this back,' Len said angrily throwing down the necklace she had given him. It was a black music note on a silver chain. Len looked at her once last time and walked away.

Miku watched his retreating figure and picked the necklace and fell to her knees and sobbed. She had made a big mistake and now…there was no return, she knew that Len would never return to her. She picked herself up and wore the necklace as she sniffed up her tears and her eyes turned steely.

She would focus on her goal, to become a music sensation not just on YouTube but on the world stage. She will become an idol.


End file.
